


Show Me Your True Colors

by hearts_n_vibez



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: #Mood, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Background Relationships, Colors, Crushes, Diners, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Emotions, Emotions Equal To Colors, Eventual Smut, Explicit Chapter. 7, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mood Ring Relevance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shopping Malls, Teasing, The Blush Changes Color To His Mood, Waiter Gon Freecs, When Killua Blushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_n_vibez/pseuds/hearts_n_vibez
Summary: Killua was diagnosed with a rare condition, where there's a permanent blush on his face, but there's also a catch.The blush changes colors like a mood ring to his emotions, and he has been conscious of it ever since.It makes him easy to read, and having a crush isn't going to help, not one bit.





	1. I'm Not Blushing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Cute? Cute! He thinks I'm cute?!'_ Killua thinks as he gazes, mouth open in shock. His blush exploded back into red. “I-I am not...cute! Stop being embarrassing!”
> 
> “Aww brother! Your shyness makes you even more adorable!” Alluka compliments with an equally wide and bright smile. Killua felt like he could die any moment from it.
> 
> “UGHH!” He groaned as he covered his face. _'Once again. Please. Kill. Me.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood Colors And Meanings ♡
> 
> Orange: Cheerful/Energetic  
> Light Green: Active/Mixed Emotions  
> Dark Green: Peaceful/Upbeat  
> Light Blue: Lovable/Happy  
> Dark Blue: Calm/Relaxed  
> Light Purple: Joyful/Excited  
> Dark Purple: In Love/Passion  
> Blackish - Red: Nervous/Anxious  
> Black: Cold/Stressed  
> Light Pink/Red: Embarrassed/Flustered

 

 

 

“Brother, are you ready to go?!” Alluka exclaimed from the front door, rocking back and forth on her tippy toes. A few moments of silence came afterwards, before a clearly grumpy Killua came out of the room, grunting.

 

“Yeah, it's just...this stupid zipper!” Killua groaned out, tugging harshly at the metal zipper, the faint pink blush on his face turning a faded black color.

 

Alluka sighed, shaking her head. She took a hold of the cause for Killua's 'troubles'. She realigned the little metal plate, and up the zipper went.

 

“There, easy,” Alluka put her hands on her hips. “Honestly, if you needed help with that brother, you should've just come to me instead of wasting time. We could've been at the mall already!” She scolded.

 

Killua shoved his hands in his jacket pockets; the small black blush returning back to faint pink in embarrassment. “Plus, we don't want you getting too stressed out, so if you have problems with something, just come to me, okay?” Alluka smiled softly; Killua nodding in understanding.

 

“Okay...”

 

Alluka perked up, a bright glint in her eyes, making Killua shy away from its impurity.

 

“Yay! Now let's go!” Alluka grabbed his arm and rushed him out of the apartment, causing Killua to freeze a little in shock and amazement from sudden movement. Though, just seeing Alluka so happy and energetic, caused him to relax and calm down; the blush turning a light blue.

 

They both had agreed to go shopping for clothes, even if they've both already had a wardrobe full of them. Alluka always had an eye out for accessories, jewelry, and bright-colored clothing; anything shiny and bright in particular, she has to have it.

 

Killua goes for dark colors, due to him not wanting any attention drawn to himself. He's already self-conscious because of his condition, and having a lot of eyes on him will only add stress to his already tensed body; the blush on his face now turning a light green.

 

“Brother? What are you thinking about?” Asked Alluka, as she saw how uncomfortable Killua looked.

 

“Oh, it's nothing...not really..” Killua manages a smile with a shrug.

 

“You know, if it's something that's  _really_  bothering you, I want to hear it. I thought we talked about this in the apartment,” Alluka narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, causing Killua to chuckle.

 

“Don't worry, Alluka, it's nothing serious. It's just, you know I become a little self-conscious in public...” Killua hiked his shoulders up, looking down at the ground in shyness.

 

Alluka chuckled, taking Killua's arm out of his pocket and hooked her arm around it. That caused Killua to look up at her. “Brother, stop that, it makes you look cuter than the word cute itself.”

 

Killua sputtered from that, his cheeks turning back into its permanent pink state.

 

“And to make you feel better, how about we go to the diner after the mall? I'm pretty sure a  _certain_ someone there will be more than happy to see you.” Alluka teased with a wink, laughing at how red Killua was turning now.

 

“A-Alluka! Stop laughing at me, that's not funny!” Killua's high pitched shriek caused her to laugh harder.

 

“Aww, brother, you know I'm just messing with you; to help clear your mind of things.  _And_  it looks like I did a fabulous job with doing just that.” Alluka's 'innocent' smile made Killua roll his eyes.

 

“Alluka, throwing slick shots at me and making me go into a whirlwind of embarrassment does little to distract me. But it does help with taking notes.” Killua declared, a smirk on his face.

 

“Notes? What notes?” Alluka blinked, curious.

 

Killua just chuckled and smiled as he took his arm back, patting Alluka on her head. Alluka pouted and crossed her arms.

 

The bustling streets of YorkNew City is something that they both have still yet to adjust to. The closed, compacted space between pedestrians and cars made little room for comfort, and the smelling of meats and other cooking foods combined together into one, nauseous-inducing meal.

 

“Ugh, why did we have to live so far from the mall?!” Killua complained, frowning upon almost bumping into someone.

 

Alluka hummed, “Well the apartments we are staying in are almost outside the city limit. Now, imagine trying to go to sleep, but you can't because there are cars honking and a traffic jam, and then you have work in the next 2 hours. That would be a pain in the neck,” Alluka stated, stepping over a small, abandoned toy.

 

“Yeah, you're right. Especially with how I am, I'm pretty sure I would've went rampant,” Killua chuckled at that possibility.

 

Walking down the many blocks with twists and turns can make someone dizzy enough to think they're drunk. At least, that's how it felt for Killua. His stomach lurched in an upset way; him having to put his sleeve up to his nose.

 

 _Oh, please tell me we are close to the mall,_  Killua begged internally, closing his eyes. A tug on his arm brought him back to reality.

 

“Brother! The mall! Come on!” Alluka basically  _dragged_  him along as they neared the shopping center, a wide smile on her face. Killua's blush started back up, the color a dark faded red, as he caught sight of eyes on them, hiding his face behind his hand.

 

“Alluka! You're making a scene! Quit it!” Killua screeched out before they had bursted through the doors, more eyes on him and his heart beating at a wild pace.

 

“We're here!!” Alluka stopped abruptly to say, both of them standing in the entrance of the clothing store. Killua was still shaking from the small journey he had forcefully taken, slowly tearing his hand away from his face.

 

He recognized the place in an instant.

 

“Alluka...you took me to where I work?! This is  _supposed_  to be my day off!” Killua grumbled, crossing his arms in a frown.

 

“And that means you know where all the good designs are! Come on!” Alluka grabbed his hand again and, once again, dragged him along; Killua sighing in response.

 

The first 20 minutes in of shopping, and there has been nothing interesting to buy. Alluka wanting anything with glitter in it, while Killua was checking the price tag of each.

 

The silly cliche arguments of why Alluka couldn't get it, and Killua saying  _“We're gonna be in debt by the end of this”_ , and all the other disagreements the pair came across.

 

It was to the point to where Alluka decided to look on her own, because ' _Killua was taking the fun out of shopping'_ , and really, Killua knew she was just being petty.

 

As of how every female he's ever met happened to be.

 

Killua was now just looking at some fashion designer jeans, and its price tag. Cringing slightly at it before putting it down, and he started to wonder how people even bought clothes here, and he  _worked_  at this place!

 

“Killua?”

 

A voice that was so familiar had called out, causing him to turn around to see its speaker. “Kurapika? Hey, it's good to see you,” He greeted with a smile that Kurapika gratefully returned.

 

“What are you doing here on your day off? Did you miss working that much?” Kurapika teased with a smirk as he finished folding clothes people unfolded on the display table.

 

To be honest, Killua have gotten used to this kind of behavior. His co-worker and friend has always been a teasing and a smart-mouthed person; just to erk Killua's nerves the wrong way.

 

He has to admit though, that it was Kurapika that he bumped into, because his other co-worker, Palm, was a little on the...crazy side.

 

Killua rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up. I came here to shop with my sister. Has your day become miserable yet?” He teased back.

 

“Well just know it's not enough to complain about why people just leave things for us on purpose, and that I want to quit my job but haven't because of money and reputation.” Kurapika went on to another set of clothing, checking for tags and correct sizes.

 

“Tch, I have a reason for doing all of those things. People are evil, lazy, and they make it seem like it's such a hard job to put what they had back to where they've got it from. Like just because we work here doesn't mean we pick up behind you like you're a goddamn 2 year old.” The blush now turned to a faded light green, not vibrant enough to be seen.

 

“Hmm well when you complain like a 2 year old, it all floats in the same boat.” Kurapika retorted, smiling.

 

Killua groaned, “Kurapika, I swear I will —”

 

“Brother! Look at these cute outfits!”

 

Killua was cut off by the screech of Alluka, turning to see the girl coming to him with hangers of clothes. “Which do you think looks the bes—Oh hey Kurapika!” She acknowledged the other man with a smile.

 

Kurapika smiled and waved.

 

Killua just deadpanned, before turning to back around . “ _Anyway_ , Alluka, let's finish shopping. Kurapika has a job to do and I don't wanna hold him up. Plus, I'm hungry.”

 

There's a secret message behind that last saying, a message that Alluka knew all too well.

 

“Yes sir!” Alluka saluted playfully, giggling all the while. Killua shook his head at the silly act, and continued on with shopping.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

“Wasn't that fun, brother?!” Alluka asked, practically skipping out the mall with bags upon bags of clothes in her hands.

 

“You mean almost putting a dent in my wallet? Yeah, it was fantastic.” He replied sarcastically, his position slouched and hands in his pockets.

 

“Oh, brother! Don't act like that! You have enough saved in the bank, and we  _had_  to get you some new outfits! Ever heard of the saying  _‘dress the best to impress’?_ ” Alluka stopped skipping, now walking side- by- side with Killua.

 

Killua raised an eyebrow, “No, and I'm pretty sure you made that up.”

 

Alluka stuck her tongue out, “ _Maybe_. You're gonna need it in the near future, trust me.” She winks and it makes Killua uneasy.

 

“Mhm, if you say so. Now, let's go to the diner. I know you have to be as hungry as I am.” Killua implied, walking towards the direction of where the small restaurant stood.

 

“Yeah, being all happy and bouncy and cheery used up all my energy and I feel rather...parched.” Alluka said, “And brother, you've said you're hungry at least  _3_  different times. Are you sure you're hungry for food? Or are you  _starving_  for someone else in that diner?” She smirked.

 

Killua felt heat rush up to his face in a matter of seconds, the pale color turning into a burning rash of red spread across. “ _Alluka_!” His voice screeched in high pitch and, once again, had Alluka laughing wholeheartedly.

 

Alluka teasing him about his crush was no laughing matter. It was already embarrassing enough that she knows it's a boy, and that she knows that he always wants to see him. It was also one of the things Killua was self-conscious and insecure about, and Alluka laughing at him only makes it worse. Even if he knows she's just  _playing around_ with him.

 

 _Si_ _nce when had he become so sensitive?_

 

“Okay...Okay, brother, I'm  _sorry_ , ” Alluka wheezed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “I won't tease you again, I promise. It's just...your face!”

 

A pair of eyes glanced her way in a glare. “Whatever,” was the mumbled response she got.

 

Arriving to the diner and walking through the door, being greeted with warm smiles and they made their way to a booth near the windows. Waiting patiently for a waiter/waitress to come over, with Killua looking out the window in thought. Alluka tapping her fingernails repeatedly on the table, also looking out the window.

 

“Hey Alluka! Hey Killua!” A voice said, and Killua froze. He would recognize it  _anywhere_ , it even haunted his dreams.

 

Alluka smiled, “Hey Gon! I'm so happy you're serving us!” She said cheerfully. Killua looked towards Gon as he placed down the menus, “Yeah, me too! You two are my most favorite people to serve!”

 

Gon got out his pad and pen, “Now what would you like to order?” He asked.

 

Killua couldn't hear what Alluka was saying, nor did he acknowledge the menu. He just noticed Gon, in his all 'light and bright' glory. His cute dimples everytime he smiled. The slight freckles that scattered across his cheeks, and his warm, amber eyes that made his heart go wild in —

 

“Brother!”

 

Killua was snapped from his observation by the scream of his name, now seeing Alluka and Gon staring at him in concern.

 

“Huh? What?”

 

“Did you hear me? It's your turn to order…” Alluka narrowed her eyes, “Did you even  _look_  at the menu?”

 

Killua was stuck between embarrassment and shame. “Uhm! I'll j-just have whatever what it is you're getting! Heh..” He chuckled pathetically at the end, looking away.

 

Gon nodded, writing it down. “Okay, I'll be back with your orders!” He announced with a smile before turning to leave.

 

Killua slumped into his seat. ' _Oh I'm such an idiot! What if he caught me staring at him?! And he thought that I was weird and awkward?!_ '

 

He sighed,  _'Please. Kill. Me.'_

 

They both sat in silence for the time being, before hearing footsteps coming their way. Killua perked up, but then saw it was a waitress with food for another table. He slumped again.

 

Another few minutes of silence and footsteps coming towards their way again, this time being their own waiter with piping hot food on the platter.

 

Killua felt his heart pump in happiness, mouth watering and eyes sparkling as he stalked the food. “Here you go!” Gon said as he set the food down for each.

 

And suddenly, Killua couldn't hold back anymore.

 

Alluka and Gon watched in shock as they saw Killua tear into his food, bits flying everywhere and crumbs gathering on his face. The blush on his cheeks had become an deep orange color, as he finally felt energetic and his need for food had now finally been fulfilled.

 

“Is he usually like this?” Gon whispered in Alluka's ear, still watching.

 

“Not likely. He must've been  _really_ hungry. I underestimated him.” Alluka whispered back.

 

Killua hummed in delight as he finished his plate. “ _Oh_  that was so good...” He patted his belly.

 

Though, his state of euphoria had quickly faded away as he saw two familiar set of eyes watching him, embarrassment quickly washing over him.

 

“Uhm...!” Killua rushed to correct himself. “S-Sorry for that! I-I was...!”

 

Gon smiled, wide and bright, chuckling at him, wholeheartedly. “You were hungry; I understand Killua! You don't have to be embarrassed. It was kind of...cute.”

 

 _'Cute? Cute! He thinks I'm cute?!'_ Killua thinks as he gazes, mouth open in shock. His blush exploded back into red. “I-I am not...cute! Stop being embarrassing!”

 

“Aww brother! Your shyness makes you even more adorable!” Alluka compliments with an equally wide and bright smile. Killua felt like he could die any moment from it.

 

“UGHH!” He groaned as he covered his face.  _'Once again. Please. Kill. Me.'_

 

There were some murmurs here and there before Killua heard Gon chuckle again before him saying, “Alright, I'll see you guys later! I have to get back to work before my boss catches me, presumably 'slacking off'.”

 

Killua still had his head down; Alluka saying, “Talk to you later, Gon!”

 

Alluka looked back at Killua, shaking her head at the display. “Brother, he's gone now, you can look up.”

 

Killua peeked his head up, “Oh thank God.” He sighed in relief.

 

That was a  _mess._   _He_  was a mess.

 

Alluka giggled, “Brother, wipe your face. It's full of crumbs.”

 

Killua lifted his arm.

 

“With a  _napkin_.”

 

Killua deadpanned before reaching for a napkin. He froze mid-way, for he saw what looked like scribbles of digits...and a name.

 

_'Gon's name! And a phone number! So that means…'_

 

“Oh. My. God...” Killua could hardly believe it. Gon gave him his phone number! He felt like he could die of happiness...

 

“There. Now you both can talk on the phone instead of seeing each other every other week when we come here.” Alluka stated proudly with a wink and the tip of her tongue sticking out. “I also gave Gon your phone number as well.”

 

The blush had now turned to a light purple. “Am I dreaming?! Is this real?! I really have Gon's phone number?! And he has mine?!” The rest of what Killua was saying had turned into gibberish. His excitement overriding every known part of his body.

 

Killua got up from the table and reached across the small section, pulling Alluka into a hug. “Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, little sis! You're the best sister ever!”

 

“I'm your only sister.” She said as a ‘matter of fact’, returning the hug.

 

“Shut up, you teaser.” Killua remarked before pulling back. “Now finish your food. I'm ready to go back home and set Gon's contact.”

 

“Yes sir!” Alluka saluted again, playfully. This time, earning a small laugh from Killua.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

When they got back to the shared apartment, it was around noon. The day had gone by so fast, they've barely had time to catch up. Just laying around and having small conversation here and there while being preoccupied with something else.

 

The sun had set just as fast as it had arisen. The clock ticking away and barely an hour away from midnight; a long time ago that Alluka said goodnight to Killua and of him staying up to organize misplaced items and clean up briefly.

 

It was just how their days went,  _except_  for when Killua had gotten Gon's phone number. Now, he was meddling away at his phone, just now putting in the contact because the phone was on charge.

 

His phone was dry, due to him not having many friends and not wanting many social accounts, so him not being on his phone all day was understandable.

 

Killua typed in ' ** _°•Crush ♡•°_** ' for the new contact, feeling quite giddy and restless. The urge to send a message to Gon was wrecking every nerve possible. Or maybe the thought of Gon texting him first was even more thrilling.

 

The possibility of that happening was slim, for it had now been passed midnight and Killua was sure Gon was asleep. He has work, and so does Killua.

 

Sighing, Killua put the phone back on the nightstand, and snuggled close into the covers. He was about to fade into the realms of sleep before a harsh vibration came and shook the nightstand, bringing him back.

 

Groaning, Killua sat up and grabbed the device, eyes squinting. It felt like his heart dropped.

 

_(12:20AM) **°•Crush ♡•°** : Hey Killua! It's Gon! I know it's pretty late for me to say this but good night! ^^_

 

Killua snickered, his face turning red as he moved to type in a reply,

 

_(12:25AM) **Killua** : Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, you idiot._

 

And after pressing send, and laying back with his phone close, Killua had one of the best night sleeps ever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I really planned for this to be done first and _then_ publish it, but I really wanted to know you guys opinion on it. (ˊ˘ˋ*)
> 
> The next chapter will probably be posted later on, so I hope you keep track of this and as always, I'll see you in the next one!   
> (*´˘`*)♡


	2. Color Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua's happy and upbeat mood quickly faded away, looking at Kurapika with a glare and a snarl. “What are you trying to say?!” His blush now a pinkish fade once more.
> 
> Kurapika was not effected at all by it, “That I never thought there would be a possibility where someone actually likes you. Have you seen yourself?” He questions, moving to organize the mess behind the counter.
> 
> “Yeah, I've seen myself clearly.” He did a dramatic hair flip. “Gon has also seen me, as _you_ can _see_.”
> 
> Kurapika rolled his eyes once more. “Ugh, stop. It's too early for you to be this gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood Colors And Meanings ♡
> 
> Orange: Cheerful/Energetic  
> Light Green: Active/Mixed Emotions  
> Dark Green: Peaceful/Upbeat  
> Light Blue: Lovable/Happy  
> Dark Blue: Calm/Relaxed  
> Light Purple: Joyful/Excited  
> Dark Purple: In Love/Passion  
> Blackish - Red: Nervous/Anxious  
> Black: Cold/Stressed  
> Light Pink/Red: Embarrassed/Flustered

 

 

The vibrations from his phone near his head caused him to wake up. His ringtone ringing through his ears and his eyes opening slowly. The light shined dimly through the shades; he groans as he sits up in bed, stretching.

 

Killua grumbles, “Man, that day off was nothing. I should've gotten the whole week off.” His eyes drift over to his phone, still hearing the vibrations and ringtone that woke him up. Actually, as he looks outside, the sun is just starting come up.

 

He doesn't usually wake up around that time, so why was his alarm clock going off?

 

Curious, Killua grabs his phone with the intention to turn off the alarm, but what had caught his eye was the notification...

 

**–5 new messages from °•Crush ♡•°–**

 

He quickly pressed on it:

 

_(6: 30AM) **°•Crush ♡•°** : Good morning Killua! I hope you don't mind me texting you this early..._

_(6: 33AM) I'm sort of an early riser, and I wanna talk to you ^^._

_(6:35AM) Aww, are you sleep? I'm sad now..._

_(6:36AM) Would you like if I spammed you?_

_(6:38AM) Killluuuuaaaa! (T^T)_

 

_(6:38AM) **Killua** : You idiot, you've woken me up. I thought it was my alarm clock, and then I see you texting me._

 

_(6:40AM) **°•Crush ♡•°** : KILLUA!! I'm happy you're awake now! <3 I was starting to feel lonely..._

 

_(6:40AM) **Killua** : I thought you texted me because you were feeling lonely, idiot._

 

_(6:40AM) **°•Crush ♡•°** : Nah, at first I was doing it because of boredom, but then, you weren't texting back..._

_(6:41AM) That's when I started to feel lonely..._

 

Killua felt his heart pound, and his stomach growl. Gon really missed him? He felt lonely because he wasn't talking to him? A light pink blush crossed his cheeks.

 

_(6:42AM) **Killua** : Well, I'm right here. Wide awake and hungry. I'm not even sure Alluka started on breakfast yet._

_(6:42AM) And you could've texted anyone else, so there's no reason to feel lonely._

 

The last message was a whole lie, but Gon didn't need to know that.

 

After pressing send, Killua got up and out his room to go to the kitchen. The waft of something sweet hit his nose and his stomach growled more intensely from it. The sound of something sizzling and popping also played a role in it.

 

Alluka looked up from the pan when she heard footsteps enter into the kitchen. “Brother? What are you doing up so early?” She said, staring with wide eyes at the other.

 

“Oh, well I had got bombarded with text messages from Gon, and I thought it was my alarm.” Killua rubbed the back of his neck with a yawn.

 

“Hmm, this early though? You don't usually wake up until 7, when I'm done with breakfast.” Alluka turned back to cooking, the grease popping up from the bacon. “I guess you're gonna have to wait then.”

 

“ _Ughh_ , ” Killua groaned. He didn't like to wait for breakfast. He wants the food done as soon as he gets up, but now, his patience must be tested.

 

Killua has his crush to thank.

 

“Patience is a virtue, brother.” Alluka implied, moving over to the eggs. Killua could also smell the toast, mouth watering from the thought of how good it's going to taste.

 

Pouting, Killua went to the table. Leaning on his hand as he watched Alluka move about the kitchen, taking cooked foods out of the pan and setting them on a plate.

 

She brings Killua his plate, the steam coming off and the delicious smell assaulting his nose. Alluka giggled as she saw the other basically  _tear_  into his food, crumbs flying everywhere again.

 

“You're such a messy eater, brother.” She notes before going back to get her plate.

 

“An’ yoor suhh ah—” Killua swallows the food, “And you're such an amazing cook, Alluka!” He praises her, causing a blush to come across her face for once.

 

When Alluka comes back with her plate, they both eat in peace. Little talks here and there while the sound of silverware being used clogged up the quietness. Killua could basically  _hear_  his phone going off in the other room, and he knows he's probably being spammed by Gon again.

 

He  _really_  wants to talk to him. And impatient, too.

 

Killua finishes the last bite of his breakfast. He gets up. “Well Alluka, I should go get ready for work. Aren't you going to the animal shelter today?” He places the dishes in the sink, waiting for a response.

 

“Oh! Yeah, I've already been away too long from the little cuties! I've missed them  _sooo_ much!” Alluka got up lightning fast and puts her dishes in the sink. “Lemme go get ready! Don't wanna wait much longer!”

 

Killua shakes his head in amusement at the burst of energy his sister had, before going to his own room. Getting out his clothes before going to the bathroom for a shower.

 

He quickly dries off and puts on his uniform. Adjusting the collar of the shirt, he reaches for his phone and it reads:

 

**–6 new messages from °•Crush ♡•–**

 

_(7:20AM) **°•Crush ♡•°** : But I don't want to talk to anyone but you, Killua! <3_

_(7:21AM) And I'm pretty sure anyone else would've been annoyed with me by now_

_(7:23AM) See, you're different :)_

_(7:24AM) Killua?_

_(7:28AM) Killuuuaaaaa???!!!_

_(7:30AM) Oh poo, I've probably annoyed you. I should go get ready for work though, I'll be back! And please be back when I come back... (T-T)_

 

_(8:20AM) **Killua** : Idiot, of course I'm not annoyed with you, and I'll text you later. Have to go to work_

 

“Alluka! You ready?!” Killua asks, coming out the room and going to the front door.

 

“Ready steady!” Alluka answers, practically bouncing out of the room with a smile.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

Killua sighed as he leaned on the counter of the register, boredom rearing its ugly head. There were  _barely_  anyone around in the store. A few nicks here and there and then it's back to being empty. Basically, the place was dead. He looked over to see Kurapika equally as bored.

 

The idea of texting Alluka to see what she was up to with the animals was thrown out of the window. His manager, Bisky, would catch him and yell at him for being on it, and he doesn't wanna deal with that either.

 

 _I should tell Kurapika, to see his reaction..._ Killua thought it would break the awkwardness and quiet around them. His heart pumped and blush deepened from just thinking about it, a small smile on his face, which is a first in a long time.

 

“Kurapika, guess what happened yesterday?” Killua broke the silence with a question, a happy tone to his voice which made Kurapika raise an eyebrow.

 

“What? Is it something bad?” Kurapika neared Killua's side of the counter.

 

Killua was quick to shake his head. “No, it's far from that.  _Tremendously_  far. It was like a dream come true...” Killua sighed breathlessly, thinking back to what happened with a dreamy smile on his face; blush now turning a dark purple.

 

Kurapika just rolled his eyes, “Okay, stop being dramatic and just tell me.”

 

It was Killua's turn for the rolling of the eyes.

 

“Tch, so damn rude, but back to what I was saying. Gon had given me his phone number! Can you believe that?! We've been texting and everything!” Killua exclaimed loudly, causing Kurapika and anyone else nearby to nearly jump out of their skin. Killua flushed red in embarrassment from the attention.

 

“Wow, really? I almost thought that would never happen,” Kurapika said, shell shocked to the core. He still couldn't wrap it around his head.

 

  _Killua had actually gotten his crush's phone number?_

 

Killua's happy and upbeat mood quickly faded away, looking at Kurapika with a glare and a snarl. “What are you trying to say?!” His blush now a pinkish fade once more.

 

Kurapika was not effected at all by it, “That I never thought there would be a possibility where someone actually  _likes_  you. Have you  _seen_  yourself?” He questions, moving to organize the mess behind the counter.

 

Killua crossed his arms, “Do you mean have I seen how awesome, intelligent, fashion forward, lovable, and many more fabulous words to describe how perfect I am? Yeah, I've seen myself  _clearly_.” He did a dramatic hair flip. “Gon has also seen me, as  _you_  can  _see_.”

 

Kurapika rolled his eyes once more. “Ugh, stop. It's too early for you to be this gay.”

 

“Since when has  _‘being myself’_  ever had a time?”

 

“Ever since the day I've first met you.” Kurapika stated as if it was a fact. Well, to him it was, but not to Killua.

 

Obviously.

 

If the pout, snarl, and glare directed to him all in one had any other say in the matter. Killua had opened his mouth to reply —

 

“Hey!” A high, shrieked voice screamed out to them both, making them look back at the owner of said voice.

 

Palm had a version of her own glare fixed on her face, eyes flashing deadly at her other two co-workers. “Sorry to interrupt whatever the fuck you two were going on about, but you have a whole line of  _people_ waiting!” She emphasized with a hand over to the obvious line of angry, frustrated shoppers.

 

“ _Please_  do better! You're working in a clothing store,  _not_  in a damn drama theatre!” And with that, she walked off; with the last words and sadly, the truth. A few of the people giggled at the exchange, and Killua wondered whether or not he should tell them to 'fuck off' or just don't give them his service.

 

Kurapika waved over a few of the shoppers, scanning their items and putting them into bags, with Killua doing the same. Though, that didn't mean that their conversation was  _over_. They still had to talk, just not while  _working_ , as Palm so gracefully puts it.

 

Killua hated this job, so much so, that if he ever got fired, he would happily thank the boss and skip and hop out of the store. Luckily, Kurapika makes it tolerable, as well as having money and earning  _‘extra pay’_ from hard work. And also with his eye of fashion, of course he would want to work in a clothing store, just not  _this_  clothing store.

 

As Kurapika was finishing up with last shopper, Killua sighed, getting his attention. “Hmm?” Kurapika acknowledges as he grabs the bags and hands them over to their rightful owner.

 

Killua sighed again, dragging it out and having it be louder. His eyes watching what Kurapika was doing. “I said ‘hmm’ Killua. Now, what do you want?” Kurapika says in an irritated tone.

 

“Oh, you know, just thinking...”

 

“Thinking about what?”

 

Killua let his gaze follow after the retreating figure of the person leaving, “Just thinking about...what it would be like if he actually liked me.” The sad look in Killua's eyes wasn't something new, but Kurapika still froze from seeing it.

 

“I mean, what if he just gave me his phone number just so we can talk because we're  _friends?_  Not because he could have some type of feelings towards me. We've met through my sister and now I'm just wondering if she asked him to give me his phone number rather than he giving it to me himself...because she knew that I was desperate.” Killua leans against the counter; head down, eyes closed, and sighing heavily.

 

This was actually working him up too much. The word ‘Friend Zone’ slapping so clearly in Kurapika's face, and he understands why Killua's thinking that way. “Do you know for sure? Have you asked him about it?” Asked Kurapika.

 

Killua shrugged, “No, but my hopes were too high to realize it then. Now that I'm  _actually_  think about it, there's no way. I don't even know whether he  _likes_  boys that way.” Killua exhaled harshly.

 

“Okay, stop with the large sighs and doubts. You're over thinking about this too much, Killua. Just like how you said you don't know for  _sure_ , but you will never know if you don't  _ask_.” Kurapika says with a firm look. “Jumping to conclusions will not better this situation. And no, I'm not saying you should tell him right now, but tell him when it the time feels right, so you don't work yourself up too much.”

 

He placed a hand on Killua's shoulder, making him look up with watery eyes. “Trust me, it'll work out in the end.” Kurapika smiled sincerely, and it made Killua feel warm inside. That someone, other than his sister, actually  _cared_  about him.

 

Actually  _listens_  and  _understands_ , and wants the  _best_  for him.

 

Killua chuckles, wiping his eyes of moisture. “You sound just like a mom, Kurapika.” He says, wholeheartedly.

 

Kurapika laughs lightly at the comparison, “And I can also discipline you like a mother as well.” He gives another warm smile, before taking his hand away and looks around, “Well, it looks like business is slow again.”

 

“I've noticed that too. All those people just come in when we're talking and then rush away.” Killua grumbles, “It sounds kind of planned, actually.”

 

“Maybe, who knows? Anyway, wanna help me sort out some boxes in the back?” Kurapika suggested, walking out from behind the counter.

 

“But what if some more people come in and there's no one behind the counter?” Killua follows behind him anyways.

 

“Don't worry, we know Palm and boss lady Bisky will have it covered, even if they yell their heads off for us not informing them.” Kurapika smirks, “They have a job to do as well.”

 

Killua laughs, all the while Kurapika smiles triumphantly.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

_(9: 54PM) **°•Crush ♡•°** : Wait, wait..._

_(9:54PM) You actually think those people bomb rushed you?! And that it was planned?!_

 

_(9:56PM) **Killua** : Yes! Like how can you just suddenly pop-up in large numbers when before, there wasn't anyone there?_

_(9:56PM) AND they ruined a perfectly good conversation_

 

_(9:56PM) **°•Crush ♡•°** : You were distracted Killua!_

_(9:57PM) I bet you weren't even paying attention to your surroundings._

_(9:57PM) Are you the type to easily become distracted?_

 

_(9:58PM) **Killua** : I was ENGAGED in a conversation Gon! Of course I wouldn't care about anything else or anyone else except for the person I was talking to._

_(9:58PM) Plus, it was important, so those people that had to wait in line just had to wait. I'm not gonna rush through my conversation for you._

 

_(9:59PM) **°•Crush ♡•°** : Okay, let's switch out view points. Now, WHAT IF you were the one that had to wait. What would you do?_

 

_(10:00PM) **Killua** : I'll wait like a decent person, but if the conversation lasts longer than my patience, then let's just say, I'll end up being kicked out of the store._

 

“Brother!”

 

Killua jumped up from looking at his screen, seeing Alluka standing over him with an irritated look. “Huh? What Alluka?” He asks while rubbing his eye.

 

“You've been smiling and on that phone ever since you've gotten home from work! Take a break! Go eat dinner!” Alluka tugged on his arm, trying to pull him up from off the recliner.

 

Really? He didn't even notice, or the light purple blush on his face.

 

“No! Wait!” Killua protests as he felt a vibration and saw a text message from Gon. “I need to text him real quick!”

 

“Text him after! You need to eat!”

 

The struggling continued, with Killua trying to get his arm back to text and Alluka pulling for him to get off.

 

Killua tried to text with one hand, but his thumb could only reach so far, groaning in frustration. “Alright that's it!” Alluka yells out as she reaches and grabs for the phone.

 

“ALLUKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Killua shouts as he tries to get his phone back, blush a dark brown from all of this.  
Alluka reads the message that's left:

 

_(10: 09PM) **°•Crush ♡•°** : Dang, you're that violent? XD_

 

_(10: 11PM) **Alluka** : Yes he is Gon, and brother needs to run a quick errand so he wanted me to text you that. He'll be back in a jiffy! Don't miss him too much!_

 

“ _And_  send,” Alluka presses the button.

 

Killua's face drops.

 

“ALLUKA! WHAT DID YOU SEND TO HIM?!” Killua snatches his phone back when Alluka holds it out for him. He reads through the message, hands clutching the phone like a lifeline.

 

“ _‘Don't miss him too much’_?! Alluka, do you NOT hear how odd that sounds?! Oh god, what is he thinking now? I don't even wanna know…” Killua was pacing back and forth in a panic, thoughts racing just as fast.

 

His blush now a blackish-red as he felt a cold sweat.

 

Alluka rolled her eyes, “Brother, stop overreacting! You're acting like an idiot over this!”

 

“That's easy for you to say! You're not the one with a crush! I am!” Killua retorts because Alluka just doesn't  _understand_.

 

Alluka sighs, annoyed. “Brother, I know that you want to talk to him and perhaps be closer, but you need to take a break! Come eat, and then you can go back to texting him,  _and_  I won't interrupt.”

 

Killua eyes her suspiciously for a little, before dropping the act. “Okay,  _fine_ , I'll go.” He got up and went towards the kitchen.

 

“Though, I gotta say, it's cute you set his contact as 'Crush'. I wonder what Gon would think?” Alluka giggled, mischievous.

 

“Alluka you  _BETTER NOT_  tell him!” Killua warned with a glare.

 

“Don't worry brother! I won't!” Alluka smiles brightly, and Killua eyes it suspiciously.

 

He turns back to his previous task and gathers his plate. 

 

 _Alluka has been more of a tease then usual. I wonder if she has something up her sleeve..._  Killua wonders. He chows through dinner rather fast, and wastes no time to go back to texting Gon, his blush a light blue as he calmed down.

 

_(10: 12PM) **°•Crush ♡•°** : Aww...I'll be here when he gets back! ^^_

 

_(10: 16PM) **Killua** : I'm back, idiot._

 

_(10: 16PM) **°•Crush ♡•°** : KILLUA!! I missed you!! <3_

 

_(10: 17PM) **Killua** : You always miss me. Am I really on your mind that much?_

 

He hoped that he'd say yes.

 

The text came.

 

_(10: 18PM) **°•Crush ♡•°** : Yes..._

 

Killua felt the tips of his ears burn up in red, as well as his whole face; hands trembling.

 

_(10: 18PM) You seem like an interesting person, and I wanna get to know you better..._

_(10: 19PM) Hey, are you free anytime this weekend?_

 

Killua's breath hitched.

 

_(10: 20PM) **Killua** : Uhm, yeah? Why?_

 

_(10: 21PM) **°•Crush ♡•°**  Do you wanna meet up on Saturday? I mean, we can go to the movies or whatever, just wanna hang out with you._

 

It sounded like Gon was asking him out on a date, but maybe that's just Killua's imagination. It was just a friendly offer, nothing more to it.

 

_(10: 22PM) **Killua** : Yeah, that sounds like a good plan._

 

_(10: 23PM) **°•Crush ♡•°** : Yay! I'm glad you agreed, Killua! <3_

_(10: 23PM) That's all I wanted to ask of you. And I'm starting to become tired, but I don't wanna stop texting you..._

_(10: 24PM) But then again, I have to get up early tomorrow, so I'm stuck_

 

_(10: 24PM) **Killua** : Idiot, go to bed. If you have to get up early, you need as much sleep as possible. And no, you can't protest. Goodnight, Gon._

 

Killua waited for Gon to respond before exiting his messages, sighing deeply. It was Thursday, so he had another day to prepare. His heart was beating so hard it felt like his whole body rocked with it.

 

Nervousness and excitement rushed through his body, reveling in a shiver. He should really calm his nerves, and he knows a good shower would do the trick, and then it's off to bed.

 

“Alluka, I'm going to take a shower.” Killua informed her, already up and out of the room. He hears her giggle, but isn't too worried nor concerned why.

 

The planned day with Gon was the only thing on his mind that entire night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's any confusion with the mood changes and blushes. I'll keep the note in the beginning up until certain chapters. I'll try by best to not make it as confusing as it is now, but I still hoped you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next one! ◝(⑅•ᴗ•⑅)◜..°♡


	3. Date Night (P.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, let's say a little something about ourselves.” Gon suggested, “You seem to have an interesting backstory Killua. Share it with me?” A pleading loon in his eyes with his pout and Killua couldn't resist.
> 
> “Ugh! Fine! I'll go first...” Killua sighed before clearing his throat and turning to Gon. A shiver ran down his spine as he saw Gon leaned in with all eyes on him.
> 
> The blush expanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood Colors And Meanings ♡
> 
> Orange: Cheerful/Energetic  
> Light Green: Active/Mixed Emotions  
> Dark Green: Peaceful/Upbeat  
> Light Blue: Lovable/Happy  
> Dark Blue: Calm/Relaxed  
> Light Purple: Joyful/Excited  
> Dark Purple: In Love/Passion  
> Blackish - Red: Nervous/Anxious  
> Black: Cold/Stressed  
> Light Pink/Red: Embarrassed/Flustered

 

 

 

“I'm going on a date with Gon tomorrow.”

 

Kurapika almost choked on his drink, causing Killua to jump up. He looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. “ _What?_ ” Kurapika says.

 

Killua blushes pink, looking away at the street. “I mean, he didn't exactly say that it  _was_  a date, just what I like to think of it as.” He admitted. The pair of them had just gotten off of work pretty early, and were currently at a restaurant, eating at the tables outside.

 

The sun had started to set, and the breeze blew in with its soft, cold waves.

 

Kurapika gave a harsh cough; Killua cringing from it. “Did this happen the same day that you told me about it?” He asked curiously.

 

“Well...yeah.. He said that he wants to get to know me better, and that we could hang out this Saturday.” Killua shrugged nonchalantly, grabbing his drink.

 

Kurapika blinked slowly, that sounds... “Killua, I'm sorry to say but that sounds like a date.”

 

Killua raised an eyebrow, placing his cup down.“What? That's what I said I like to think of it as.”

 

“No, I'm saying that Gon basically asked you out.”

 

“To hang out with him, yes.”

 

Kurapika sighed deeply, feeling a headache come on.

 

Deep down, something is telling him that Killua is denying it on purpose. The blush on Killua's face deepened in color; red popping out in vibrancy. The way Killua looks away, almost uncomfortable from being watched confirms his suspicions even further.

 

“Killua, I  _know_  that's what you thought before too, you're just denying it.” Kurapika went back to his food, scooping some up and bringing it to his mouth.

 

Killua scoffs, “I  _know_  that you know. He could just mean it in a friendly way, and...” He trails off, looking as if in thought.

 

“You don't wanna get your hopes up too soon?” Kurapika finishes for him.

 

“Yeah...that.”

 

Kurapika hummed, twirling his utensil in his food, watching it catch on. “Well, Killua, all I gotta say is, you have to let things play out for itself. Stop over thinking and assuming before that head of yours explodes.”

 

Killua scoffed at the accusation, turning away with a mild pink blush on his cheeks. Over thinking is just his motto; constantly observing and thinking about any possible outcomes in a situation, or just ignore the entire confrontation completely. His brain was a ticking clock that is mechanically engineered by his thoughts, he just couldn't control it.

 

Maybe it's the reason why he's so self-conscious or so cautious, because of the negative energy he gives off because of his intricate attitude.

 

A loud slurp from across the table brought Killua back into reality, him looking at Kurapika. He gave another loud slurp, “Stop it. That's annoying.” Killua groaned out, now irritated.

 

“Well I was trying to help you get your mind off of things, but I guess not everyone can be a life saver.” Kurapika simply shrugged as he placed his drink back down. The light of the sky had now begun to fade away, the dark color of the night sky appearing.

 

“You slurping things through a straw while making obnoxious noises is not the way to go. Especially if I had said stop.” A roll of the eyes, before they both saw their waitress come over.

 

“Okay, are you two done with your meal? Or would you like anything else?” She asked with a sweet smile.

 

“No, I think we're done here?” Killua ended in a question, gazing over at Kurapika. He nodded, “Yes, most definitely done.”

 

The waitress nodded, “Okay, may I get your plates?” They both handed her their silverware, “I'll be right back with your bill.” She last states before walking off and back into the restaurant.

 

Once the woman left, it had gone unbelievably quiet. The only sounds were the wind washing through and Killua tapping his finger repeatedly against the table surface. Sometimes having a beat to it, or just taps here and there; him gazing off onto the not-so-busy streets.

 

All the while, Kurapika was studying him. It might have looked  _kind_  of creepy, with one distracted and one just staring into the face of the other, but there are reasons for it. It seemed as if Killua was lost, as his eyes just stared off without looking for anything specific or reasonable, something he always does when he's in deep thought.

 

Kurapika knows it's mostly likely him thinking about tomorrow, but there has to be something more to it, because the blush had turned into a faded dark green contrast.

 

The  _‘Crush Situation’_  was the first thing to pop to mind, maybe he's thinking of that. Or possibly, how his day with Gon will turn out? Kurapika hopes it's only good endings and not bad.

 

 _‘Wait, why am I over thinking now? I just told Killua not to do it and now I'm doing it?!’_  

 

He gave an eye roll,  _‘Ugh this is what happens when you stay around Killua for so long.’_

 

Killua looks back over the other with an unrecognizable expression before he stiffened; eyes now wide. “Kurapika, stop staring at me, unless I have something on my face or you're just being a creep.” He says, now with a frown on his face.

 

Kurapika hummed, “What? I was just seeing something. I wasn't staring at you,” He shrugs and looks away.

 

Killua raised an eye brow, a retort on his tongue but before he could get it out, the waitress had come back with a slip of paper.

 

“Okay! Will we be paying separate or together?” She let's a small smile graze the corner of her mouth.

 

“Seperate.”

“Together.”

 

Both had answered simultaneously, and both had looked at each other afterwards; shock reminiscing in one while another is blank in expression. “ _Huh?!_  What the hell do you mean we're paying  _seperate_?!” Killua uttered, confused and furious.

 

“I  _mean_  we're paying separate. You pay your half of the bill and I'll pay mine.” Kurapika pulled out his wallet, searching for the correct amount in pay.

 

Killua pouted a little, blush now a light pink. “But, but—!”

 

“No buts, Killua. You have money, and this is to help prepare you for your day with Gon tomorrow.” Kurapika handed over his money to the waitress, now waiting for Killua.

 

“How?! By making me spend my money even more than I will on the  _actual_  date?!” Killua snatched out his wallet, mumbling something rapidly with it being incoherent.

 

A raised eyebrow. “I thought you said it wasn't a date?”

 

“It's not! Damn it!” Killua yanked out his money and slapped it into the waitress's hand, causing her to cringe slightly from impact. “It's what I like to think of it as, like I said!”

 

The waitress was currently counting the money as quick as she could, not trying to stick around any longer in an uncomfortable position. Kurapika saw her nerves, and it amused him as much as his job of teasing Killua.

 

Kurapika hums, “But why are you thinking of it like that if it's just a ‘ _friendly_ ’ date?” He says, snickering at Killua's heated face. It looked as if he was gonna explode from either embarrassment or anger, maybe even both.

 

“Okay okay, I'll stop. I want you to still have a head before your  _date_  tomorrow.” Kurapika waved him off, grabbing his belongings and getting up from his seat. Killua was still mumbling and grumbling while doing the same, his face now flourished in the red color.

 

They both made it out of the restaurant without any problems and into Kurapika's car, buckling in before putting the key in. The start up was loud, obnoxious, and was enough to compare to the eruption of an earthquake.

 

The whole ride was silent apart from the music playing from the stereo, and Killua sighed from the sensational feeling of ‘ _calm and relaxation’_. It felt like he was lifting away from this world and into an embrace of euphoria...

 

“—llua.”

 

Killua grumbled and moved a little, letting out a deep sigh.

 

“—illua!”

 

The disoriented voice started to clear up from his clogged ears but still enough to be a disturbance. A frown tugging at the corners of Killua's mouth as well as furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Killua! Wake up!”

 

A hard shake and rocking of his body from a hand made his eyes shoot open, “Okay! I'm up!” He growled and groaned, pushing away the offending hand.

 

“Finally! I've called your name at least 5 times! We're at your place.” Kurapika's voice lowered at the end, and Killua just now took notice of his surroundings. The dim light of streetlights flickering as apartments stood only few meters away from it.

 

Killua sighed, still feeling a little tired as he opened the door and reluctantly got out of the very comfortable seat of the car. He looked back, “Thanks for the ride, Kurapika. You should do this for me everytime, you know.” He smirked.

 

“Nope. The only reason I could do this now was because I didn't have classes after work, and we got off early. Just consider yourself lucky that you didn't have to walk or ride the bus.” Kurapika smiled warmly, innocently. It made Killua roll his eyes.

 

“Whatever. See ya,” Killua closed the door, and watched as Kurapika drove off. Turning back, he made his way towards the apartments. His blush was a faded light blue as he casually made his way, feeling a vibration from his phone come from his thigh.

 

Digging in his pockets, Killua pulled it out, only pausing in mid-walk, eyes wide. The caller ID flashed across his screen, and the name of who's calling causes Killua breath to hitch.

 

The phone rang a period of 2 times before he picked up:

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Hey Killua!”_

 

Killua smiled a little. He started to walk again. “Well don't you sound excited today?”

 

“ _Well I'm talking to Killua! Of course I'm going to be happy! I finally called you!_ ”

 

Killua felt a blush prickle up in neck and splash across his face. “Uhm w-well it's not all that special...”

 

“ _To me it is. Killua has always been special to me. Especially when he blushes.”_

 

The blush darkened red. “Did you call me to embarrass me over the phone Gon?” He just started to walk up the stairs.

 

“ _Oh! Uhm, well, no, I actually called because I wanted to ask where you wanna meet up tomorrow.”_

 

Oh, that's right. Gon only asked him if he wanted hang out, not where to meet up. It would be pretty embarrassing and unconventional if they've both were completely clueless about where to go.

 

Killua hummed, in thought. “The park sounds like a good start, or maybe we can meet at your place of work, since I know where those are.” He really didn't feel like walking to anyplace of the city that he didn't have knowledge of. You'll never know what or who could be lurking in the shadows, and he's already conscious as it is.

 

Killua got his key out, feeling as Alluka would be asleep or either in the back on her phone listening to music.

 

 _“Those are great ideas Killua! We could do that, or maybe, I could come to where you stay and pick you up?_ ”

 

Killua's brain stopped working after that suggestion, “What?” He said, the word slurred as he stood frozen solid to his spot

 

“ _You know, it'll be completely faster, since one wouldn't have to wait on the other, and we could already be on our way while we both choose where to go. So...how does that sound?”_

 

The blush turned light green as he shuffled uncomfortably in his place, looking down at the ground. “Uhm...” He didn't know what to say; no words would pop up and ramble into one sentence.

 

The sound of Gon's voice ringing through brought him back to life,

 

“ _Killua? You know, you can always say no—_ ”

 

“N-No! Uhh,” Killua rambled on, “Y-Yeah, that sounds good. I like it...”

 

“ _Yay Killua!! I'm super duper happy you like it!_ ”

 

Killua chuckled a little at the explosive confession. He shivered a little from the cold, he quickly forgotten that he wasn't inside the apartment yet. Standing outside like a complete idiot; the blush changed to a light pink, “Okay, well Gon, I need to go. I'll talk to you soon.”

 

A whine emitted from the receiver.  _“Aww! Already? Well, alright then. Bye Killua! See you tomorrow!”_

 

“See ya...” Killua ended the call as he unlocked and turned the door, stepping inside. Once the door closed, he let his head fall backwards as he let out a long sigh.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a  _long_  day, he could already tell.

 

“Brother? Is that you?” Alluka's voice resonated from the room at the end, echoing through the hall.

 

“Yeah,” He answered back, taking his jacket off and putting it on the rack.

 

A door opened, and Alluka was making her way out. Headphones on her head as well as her phone in her hand; a pout on her face. “Finally! I was starting to wonder when you'll come home!”

 

“Oh, well sorry for making you wait for so long. A lot of distractions happened.” Killua chuckled pathetically, blush now burning hot.

 

“I see, well come on! You need to take a shower and as well eat! You need to be well rested for your day with Gon tomorrow!” Alluka said as she grabbed Killua's hand, dragging him along.

 

Killua sputtered, “H-Huh?! Who told you about t-that?!”

 

“Who do ya' think?” Alluka turned with a raised eyebrow.

 

Of course only one person came to mind; Gon. That idiot...

 

Killua's neck burned in shame and in red.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

When he woke up, Killua made sure to text Gon his address (since he forgotten to tell him last night; since when did he become so forgetful?) and had started to prepare for the day.

 

“Oww! Alluka! Stop pulling so hard!” Killua hissed out as it felt like his soul was being ripped away by usual soft hands.

 

“I'm trying to get this wild nest you call hair under control! But it keeps biting and barking at me!” Alluka grunted out as another stroke at the hair only resulted in more harsh tugs, making it even more of a mess that it was before.

 

Both of them had gotten up  _early_  to get Killua ready for the “date.” A lot of opinions and what Killua should take for the day. The clothing choice was rather easy, because it was Killua that chose the outfit. A dark blue v-neck shirt that faded into black, a black jacket that held sliver accessories on each pocket. Also adding skinny, dark blue jeans and ending it with black high-tops with light blue speckles in them.

 

It was rather casual and not anything that led to being “over the top”.

 

Another yank, and Killua's tolerance and patience was wearing thin. “Okay Alluka stop! Clearly you trying to make me bald isn't working!” He grabbed those small hands, pulling them away from his scalp and took hold of the comb.

 

“Hmph, well it's not my fault your hair is an untamed forest disaster!” Alluka rolled his eyes, seeing Killua run his hands through his hair, probably massaging his scales in the process.

 

“Well it's your fault that you haven't tried stopping!” Killua glared at her. Really, she could've stopped once she saw it wasn't working from the first 2 tries.

 

“Whatever, just finish wrapping up what you need. You have 10 minutes left before Gon gets here and we've been at this for at least 2 hours.” Alluka informed.

 

10 minutes?!

 

He only had  _10 minutes?!_  No, he still wasn't ready!

 

He started to move as fast as he could, double checking things to make sure they're there, and making his hair looks as presentable as it would allow. He just finished tucking his phone in his pocket before he heard,

 

_Knock Knock!_

 

And blood roared in his ears.

 

“C-Coming!” Killua said as he tries not to think how _wrong_ that sounded, and goes to open the door.

 

“Hey Killua!” Gon greets him before eyeing Killua up and down. It makes Killua stiffen in place from the attention. “You look...really stunning...” He finished breathlessly.

 

Killua looks to the side, “Yeah yeah, s-stop being an embarrassing idiot. I just dressed for the occasion.” He says in a low tone; mumbling.

 

Gon chuckled, a sound that made Killua's heart skip a beat; the coloring of his blush turning light pink. “Well what are we waiting for?! Come on, Killua!” Gon grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the doorway, earning a shriek from Killua in response.

 

“Bye Brother!” Alluka waved after the pair, a bright smile on her face. ‘ _Hopefully Brother will figure out Gon's feelings for him. It's sad and entertaining seeing him be so oblivious._ ’ Alluka thought as she saw them get smaller from distance.

 

‘ _This day, this chance, he just can't simply miss it._ ’

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

The car ride was both slow and fast, the atmosphere being both tense and peaceful. Killua was silently panicking in his seat while looking out the window casually. The muffled sounds of Gon talking was buried deep back into his mind.

 

Looking into his reflection, he saw his blush turned into a blackish-red; the color showing how nervous and anxious he was about this. It was only a matter of time before —

 

“Killua?”

 

He heard the now clear, resolute voice call out, being poked in the side. The concerned and worried look on Gon's face caused his eyes to widen. “Uhm, yeah, Gon?” He mumbled back.

 

“You've been spacing out for awhile. Are you okay?” A frown is on his face and Killua finds that it doesn't suit him,  _at all_.

 

He wants that cheery, warming smile on that handsome face...

 

“Yeah, I'm fine, sorry for not paying attention.” Killua murmured, now feeling a little guilty and shameful.

 

“No, you don't have to apologize. I wasn't really talking about anything important.” Gon smiles sincerely, “We can go to the park to help you relax, since you wanted to meet there during our talk over the phone.” Gon looked at him, waiting.

 

A light green came. “O-Okay, sure. Whatever...” Killua trailed off, a giggle coming from Gon.

 

“You're too cute, Killua.” Gon complimented as his smile became wider and brighter. Killua shied away from it.

 

Sooner and later, they were both at the downtown park. The wide space of nature around them highlighting in the setting sun, and Killua couldn't help but admire with a small smile. Flowers waving their  _‘hello's’_  in the wind, and Killua just closing his eyes and talking a deep breath.

 

This is what he needed.

 

“Sooo...” Killua heard Gon start beside him, tilting his head to look at him. “I see you're enjoying yourself.” Gon smirked with an unknown emotion in his eyes.

 

“Mmm, yeah, this is what I needed. Thanks Gon,” Killua gave a warm smile, and he's pretty sure this is the first time he's  _ever_ seen Gon blush.

 

He felt prideful and accomplished.

 

“No problem, Killua! I want you to feel as comfortable as possible! It would look bad on my part if you didn't...” Gon chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

They walked the trail a little before, eventually, they've found a bench and decided to sit there.

 

“Okay, let's say a little something about ourselves.” Gon suggested, “You seem to have an interesting backstory Killua. Share it with me?” A pleading loon in his eyes with his pout and Killua couldn't resist.

 

“Ugh! Fine! I'll go first...” Killua sighed before clearing his throat and turning to Gon. A shiver ran down his spine as he saw Gon leaned in with all eyes on him.

 

The blush expanded.

 

“Okay, w-well, there's not really much to say. I grew up in a large family that was all about business and they wanted me to take over when my father couldn't anymore. Uhm...I didn't want that? So I took Alluka along with me while we traveled around for a little while until we decided to make due in Yorknew, and... I think that's it?”

 

He gazed at Gon, seeing him with a raised eyebrow and a pout. ‘ _Oh, he didn't like it! I knew I should've just switched the offer back to him._  ’ Killua curled in on himself a little bit as he felt on edge.

 

“Come on Killua! I know there's more! How about why your blush change color? I was  _always_  intrigued by it..” Gon smiled, and Killua perked up at the mention.

 

“Oh! Right, well I have a rare condition where faded marks on my face, specifically my cheeks, appear in a blush and change color based on how I feel. They're called ‘Mood Marks’, and you can relate it to how a mood ring works.”

 

Gon gasped, “Oh! So like, if you were feeling happy or calm, your blush changes to that emotion.”

 

A nod in agreement.

 

“That's so cool! You're very unique Killua!” Gon says loudly in amazement, his eyes glinting in wonder.

 

The blush turned red, and Killua groaned, “Stop, you idiot! That's so embarrassing!”

 

“Aww! You're embarrassed! And your cheeks are red! That's so cute!” Gon said once more, and Killua went to hide his face. The red spread to his ears and his neck, classifying him as a ‘tomato’.

 

Gon chuckled again before it had gone quiet. The wind helped Killua cool down some, but it wasn't enough to cool the rampant beating of his heart.

 

“Killua...” Gon's voice echoed out softly, and a hand on his cheek faced him back towards him. The look on Gon's face could make a million girls cry for it. The soft, warm look and small sincere smile was enough to make Killua swoon; the blush now a light purple as he gazed into Gon's eyes.

 

He felt Gon's breath hitch, and a small blush form once again. He was sure his breath did the same as he saw Gon's eyes flash down, presumably at his lips, before flickering back up.

 

The quietness around them only made the moment more intimate, and Killua couldn't control the urge anymore. He started to lean forward, his eyes now locked on Gon's mouth as well.

 

His heartbeat spiked up as he saw Gon lean forward as well, and his eyes started to close slowly as they made their way. Lips almost touching before —

 

 

_**BAM!** _

 

 

A collision of two soft mounds made it in the middle. Killua was so  _ecstatic_  he let out a squeal of happiness, and he could feel Gon smile against his mouth. Oh my god, it's happening! It finally happened! Killua has been hoping, wishing, and dreaming for this moment for  _so long_!

 

They've began to move against each other. Killua's hand grabbed the back of Gon's neck and Gon's hand reaching to hold his hip. Gon tilted his head a little to get more room to move efficiently. He could tell Killua was inexperienced, so he tried to work his way and show him how to kiss properly.

 

Killua got the hang of it rather quickly.

 

It lasted for a few minutes before Killua released a hum and parted, breathing hard. Gon doing the same with a smile, reaching his other hand up to rub Killua's blush.

 

“It's now a dark purple, and I'm pretty sure that means...you enjoyed that kiss, right Killua?” He smirked teasingly.

 

Killua just realized what happened. Blush shooting back to red, “I-I'm sorry! I didn't—I mean, sorry!” He apologized quickly, tripping over words.

 

Gon laughed it off, “No no! It's okay, I liked it! I wanted that to happen for the  _longest_ time,” Gon says honestly.

 

“So...you don't hate me?” Killua asked, eyes still averting the other's gaze.

 

“No, and judging by that kiss, I assume you don't hate for meeting halfway.” Gon grins brightly, and it was enough to bring a smile to Killua's own lips again. “But you still haven't answered my question, Killua. Did you enjoy the kiss?”

 

Killua gulped in more breaths before saying, “Yeah. It was —”

 

“Amazing?” Gon hoped.

 

He chuckled breathlessly while nodding, “Yes. Enough to make me want to die in happiness.”

 

“Woah! Not yet! We haven't even finished our date!” Gon laughed lightly.

 

Date...

 

 

**_Date?!_ **

 

 

“This was a  _date_?! Like a  _real date_?!” Killua shrieked in high pitch, eyes wide and mouth gaped open.

 

“Well yeah! Wait, don't tell me you thought this wasn't one!” Gon laughed even more, and Killua just stood still and even more brain dead.

 

So Kurapika  _was_  right...and he,  _himself_  was right to think it was!

 

He felt like an oblivious, slow idiot...

 

Killua's blush changed to light pink and he hid his face in Gon's chest.

 

Now, they can start the ‘official’ date without any confusion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want this chapter to drag on more so that's why I broke it up into two parts, and also, this is the first time I've ever posted a chapter with more than 3k words so yay!! Go me! ^^
> 
> But anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter! ٩ʕ◕౪◕ʔو


	4. Date Night (P.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon looked at him, “Even now, your eyes reflect them and glisten with the moonlight. It was so beautiful. You looked so beautiful...”
> 
> Killua's blush expanded to his neck, as he felt embarrassed way beyond repair. “S-Stop being an embarrassing sap, Gon!” He stuttered out, continuing to eat his food to get his mind off of it.
> 
> “I'm just being honest! You really do look beautiful Killua! Anytime and all the time, no matter what you do! You always take the spotlight!” Gon confessed once more, smile as bright as the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood Colors And Meanings ♡ 
> 
> Orange: Cheerful/Energetic  
> Light Green: Active/Mixed Emotions  
> Dark Green: Peaceful/Upbeat  
> Light Blue: Lovable/Happy  
> Dark Blue: Calm/Relaxed  
> Light Purple: Joyful/Excited  
> Dark Purple: In Love/Passion  
> Blackish - Red: Nervous/Anxious  
> Black: Cold/Stressed  
> Light Pink/Red: Embarrassed/Flustered

 

 

_**Ding!** _

 

_(9:20 PM) **Little Sis** : Soooo how's the date?? :D_

 

_(9:21 PM) **Killua** : Better than what I expected. Some...things happened in the beginning._

 

 _(9:21 PM) **Little Sis** : Oooooo what happened?! _ _Did Gon tell you?! (o´∀`o)_

 

_(9:22 PM) **Killua** : Tell me? Tell me what??_

 

_(9:22 PM) **Little Sis** : He didn't? Oh, wow, this is awkward...(・ε・)_

_And I can't tell you so don't even ask. It should come from Gon himself, not me._

 

 _‘Damn it...’_  Killua thought to himself as he typed,

 

_(9:23 PM) **Killua** : You know me a little too well, Alluka. If you can't tell me, then I'll just ask him myself._

 

“Gon?” He called out, turning around in the seat to face him; Gon's eyes concentrated on the road.

 

“Hmm?” Gon acknowledged him with, eyes flickering off the road to look at him.

 

“Di—”

 

**_Ding!_ **

 

_(9: 24 PM) **Little Sis** : Noooo!! Don't ask him!! It was supposed to be a surprise and I'm sure he wouldn't like it if you knew!!_

_Dang it! I'm making it worse! (T^T)_

_But please, don't ask him!_

 

Was it really that serious? Now, Killua was stuck in the middle: Asking Gon because he's too impatient and curious to wait to find out, or just keep quiet because Alluka said it would most likely upset Gon.

 

“Killua? What are you thinking about? You look nervous,” Gon's voice vibrated in his ears, and he looked up to see him with a look of worry.

“Oh, it's nothing.” Killua concluded off with a wave of his hand.

 

“But didn't you have something to tell me? What was it?”

 

 _‘I could say the same for you...’_  Killua sighed, the blush kicking into a light green contrast. “Oh, never mind that. I was just...thinking out loud.” He shrugged nonchalantly, keeping a bored expression on his face.

 

“Oh, okay? If say so.” Gon said slowly with a confused look, still paying full attention on the road. It felt like a harsh, stinging slap in the face for Killua.

 

The ride went quiet again, and Killua's thoughts were back again to suffocate him; silently, but deadly.

 

_‘Is Gon mad now? Maybe I should've just told him, but would he be mad that I knew?’_

 

_‘He'll be mad at Alluka mostly, but...how does a mad Gon even operate??’_

 

_‘He probably hates me now, he looked so interested in what I was gonna say, but I just brushed him off. I'm terrible at this...’_

 

His breathing turned erratic and his blush turned into that blackish-red color. He could feel his eyes water up, but he doesn't know why. Everything was just coming at him at once and he couldn't feel  _nothing_. His hands started to shake as he clasped them together, trying to regain control again.

 

_‘I should've just kept my mouth shut, I'm so pathetic. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to stop. Please —’_

 

“Killua?”

 

The car light flashed on, and Killua lifted his head to see the car parked and Gon looking at him. Gon's eyes widened as he saw how badly Killua was shaking, and his eyes constricted as well as his blush going completely black.

 

“Killua?!” He reached forward to grab his hand in one of his own, “Talk to me! What's wrong?!”

 

He opened his mouth, but nothing could come out. His throat tightened and air flow became restricted. Killua had  _really_  begun to panic, shaking even more. Gon became even more desperate.

 

“Killua, you have to breathe! Take deep breaths in, okay?” Gon held a hand to his cheek, looking into his eyes. He started to take in deep breaths, as if showing Killua how to do it and follow his lead.

 

Killua tries and...it worked? His throat unclenched from its tight hold as he took in more air, Gon still doing it with him. “Breathe...breathe,” Gon said softly, rubbing his thumb on his cheek softly.

 

Killua slowly calmed down, blush lighting up into a light blue color, and his shaking slowed down. Tears still dripped from his closed eyes as he took in one last deep breath.

 

“Hey, hey, it's okay.” Gon reassured him with a small smile, foreheads touching; a small hiccup coming out of Killua. “That's cute.” He chuckled.

 

“Shut up. It's embarrassing...” Killua whispers.

 

The small nurturing moments continued , as both of them didn't want to leave the other until both sure they were okay.

 

“Killua...what happened? What had caused you to panic?” Gon questioned softly, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

 

Killua whispered, “I...don't know,” he took in some deep breaths before continuing, “I was just— _thinking_  about things and...I just panicked.”

 

‘ _..You have to let things play out for itself._ ’

 

Kurapika's voice vibrated in his head:

 

_‘Stop over thinking and assuming before that head of yours explodes.’_

 

The message loud and clear without any misunderstanding. It's just, he couldn't let this date go to bad from worse. It started when he thought it wasn't one, and Gon had to confirm that it was, in fact, one. And then, all the miscommunication and negative comments towards himself, it was just  _too much_.

 

 _‘Jumping to conclusions will not better this situation._ ’ Kurapika's voice came in for the rescue once more, and Killua felt more than grateful for it

 

“Was it anything personal? Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

Killua looked up at Gon, seeing those eyes shine in the light. “No, not really. I'll tell you sometime later, but right now isn't a good time.”

 

Gon nodded, “Okay, Killua. Tell me whenever you're ready. I won't pressure you...” He squeezed Killua's hand tightly, and Killua had forgotten that they  _were_ holding hands.

 

His blush changed from light blue to red in a matter of seconds.

 

Gon chuckled at the fast change, “Now, what do you say we continue our date? This time you choose where to go.” Gon turned the car back on, still waiting for an answer.

 

“Uhm...” Killua's stomach growled intensely, making it known of his hunger. “Any place that's a restaurant sounds good.”

 

“Killua, you have to give me the  _name_  of one.”

 

He shrugs, “I don't know. It doesn't matter, as long as there's good food.”

 

Gon chuckled, “Roger that,” He salutes.

 

Sooner or later, they are both back on the road, and Killua looks down at their  _still_ interlocked hands, and he couldn't help the fluttering warm feeling in his heart. He gave a light squeeze, and smiled when he felt one back.

 

It was all he ever needed in this world.

 

_**Ding!** _

 

_(9:58 PM) **Little Sis** : Brother! You left me on read! You know I don't like that! (ง ͠° ͟ʖ #)ง_

 

_(10: 00 PM) **Killua** : Alluka, we are on a date! And I would very much appreciate it if you would stop texting me. Thx ♡_

 

Killua sent the message before closing his eyes again. He heard mumbles of Gon's distant voice but paid no mind to what he was saying. For he, went back into the state of euphoria, and slowly faded away.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

“... Killua...”

 

A mild rocking sensation brought him back into reality, eyes blinking open warily. “Hm?” He hummed softly; quietly.

 

Gon smiled, “Hey, wake up. We're here.”

 

Killua grunted as he blinked much more rap it, ridding away the moisture from his eyes, and that's when he realizes that he's fallen _asleep_ on the date.

 

 _‘What is wrong with me?’_ He face palms and tilts his head down. 

 

Gon sees this, an eyebrow raised, “Killu—”

 

“Are you mad at me?” Killua cut him off, a quiet toned whisper. 

 

He blinked, “Huh? Why would I be mad?” He said, obviously confused. 

 

“Because I've fallen asleep,” Killua looked up at him with a sad frown, “And I'm sure you're not supposed to sleep on a date, because it's rude and disrespectful.” He sighed, cursing himself internally. 

 

“Killua, don't beat yourself up over this. I really didn't mind it,” Gon smiled, and Killua had to look away or else he was sure he would go blind. 

 

“F-Fine. As long as you're okay with it.” He crossed his arms, still not able to look at Gon without feeling a rush go through him. 

 

“Of course I'm okay with it! If it's Killua, then it's not a problem at all!” Gon said sincerely, and Killua felt his flush go down to his neck. 

 

 

Now that he was trying to get his mind off of things, he took in view of where they were parked. All he could see was the shine of the moonlight, and the elevated land that formed the edge of cliff.

 

He was confused.

 

“Uhm, Gon? I thought we were going to eat?” Killua turned back to him with that crazed confused look. He saw Gon blush a little, and he looked sheepish.

 

“Well that's what I was talking to you about. That I asked if you wouldn't mind a change of plans, but you didn't answer, so I'd assumed you were okay with it.” Gon chuckled lightly, “And yes, I've already gotten the food. And I hope you don't mind but it's Italian food.”

 

The sound of food was what relieved him, sighing out deeply. His stomach rumbled violently, and he knew he had to get some food in him  _right_  now.

 

They both decided to sit on the trunk of the car, eating their food while watching the night sky. It looked as if a very talented painter carefully placed each star and blended it into the canvas to make it look  _exotic_ , and that's exactly what it was.

 

Killua has never seen such a sight before.

 

“It's very beautiful, isn't it?”

 

Killua looked over to the other, seeing him with a small grin. He nodded, “Yeah, it is. I wasn't even sure Yorknew  _had_  places like this.” The stars glistened and all he could do is stare at them.

 

“Yeah, me neither. But I always like to discover things people didn't know were there, and since Yorknew  _is_  a busy city, this was a big achievement for me.” Gon sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

 

“I also wanted to take you here the first day I met you...”

 

‘ _Shock_ ’ ran through Killua's core as he heard the confession, turning to look at the other. “ _What_?” He asked, blush turning red.

 

“Yeah. It was always a dream of mine. Your eyes shined just like those stars and the midnight blue contrast to the night sky.” Gon looked at him, “Even now, your eyes reflect them and glisten with the moonlight. It was  _so_  beautiful.  _You_  looked so beautiful...”

 

Killua's blush expanded to his neck, as he felt embarrassed way beyond repair. “S-Stop being an embarrassing sap, Gon!” He stuttered out, continuing to eat his food to get his mind off of it.

 

“I'm just being honest! You really  _do_  look beautiful Killua! Anytime and all the time, no matter what you do! You always take the spotlight!” Gon confessed once more, smile as bright as the stars.

 

 _‘You say that about me, but you're just as beautiful too, Gon,’_  Killua thought as he admired that smile and his features.

 

Gon really  _is_  pretty, what with his almond colored eyes, and sharp defined jawline. His skin a silky tan, and a smile that could rival the sun.

 

Gon should really take credit to himself too, not just for Killua.

 

Killua went back to picking at his food, “I'm not  _that_  special, Gon. I'm just as average as any other human being on this earth.”

 

He opened his mouth —

 

“And you better not say anything that's even  _in_  the category of ‘ _embarrassment_ ’. No protesting either, or making me change my mind.” Killua shot him a glare, and Gon closed his mouth. Killua smirked as he finally caused Gon to be quiet, as he finished his meal.

 

After the last bite, he put the tray to the side and went back to stargazing. He could feel Gon's eyes on him though, so it made him a little nervous about why he was staring at him. He had also gone quiet so, is that a good sign?

 

Killua made a move to get off the trunk and go into the car, but a hand on his arm stopped him from doing so. “But here's the thing...” Gon started to say, and Killua took notice of how close his was. His breath caught up in his throat.

 

“You're that special to  _me_ ,” He leaned in closer, “Because  _I_  haven't felt like this for anyone else. Only  _you_.” And he closed the distance between them, lips coming together in one soft hold, just like at the park earlier.

 

But this time, it felt more...intimate and not a ‘in—the—moment’ move. Killua could taste the spice that Gon had in his food, and he's pretty sure Gon can taste what he had, but it wasn't enough to ruin the kiss. In fact, he started to kiss back as he closed his eyes, really getting into it.

 

The blush changed quickly from red to light purple as he reached up to grab Gon's face and Gon rested a hand on his hip, their lips moving against each other in ways Killua never had before. Before he knew it, a soft, wet heat swiped against his bottom lip and Killua gasped from the touch. Gon took advantage of it and okay,  _now_  Killua could  _really_  taste the spice.

 

Killua pulled away, panting for air as he said, “You taste  _really_  spicy.” He murmured out to Gon, who is equally out of of breath.

 

“I did have some spicy noodles, and I  _did_ add extra sauce.” Gon chuckled breathlessly. “What? You don't like it? Is it my breath? I have some mints —”

 

“N-No, it's okay. ‘Jus overwhelmed me, is all.” He ensured, feeling a little lightheaded. He  _really_  wanted to kiss Gon again, but he didn't know how to initiate it without feeling...awkward.

 

Gon caught his stare at his lips, and chuckled. “Well, I know how to help you with that.” Is all he said before planting another kiss on his mouth, receiving a sigh and hum in return. Killua got accustomed to the taste as he continued kissing Gon, or more specifically, making out with him. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths and their bodies in close proximity to each other.

 

Before things could get even more heated, they both released with one last peck, panting harshly after being indulged with one another for such a long time. Killua had a small smile on his face, feeling very happy as his blush shined light blue. It felt he had just finished a very difficult milestone, and it made him much more excited.

 

Gon chuckled before hugging him tightly, rubbing his face into his neck and Killua just couldn't contain the excited shiver as he hugged Gon back. Everything just felt  _right_  , and nothing could ever become between them. It was  _their_  moment, and neither would change it for the world.

 

“Killua...” Gon pulled back, arms still wrapped around him as he looked into those night sky eyes. “Would you like to go on another date with me? This time, as my boyfriend?”

 

Killua's heart skipped many beats when he heard the word  _‘boyfriend’_. Gon wants  _him_  to be his boyfriend!

 

He let out a loud, happy laugh as he embraced Gon once again. “Yes! Of course I want to!” He heard Gon laugh too, and hug him back.

 

“And this time, you get to call the shots. No more of me changing things around and dragging you behind. Nope, Killua gets to do  _whatever_  he wants.” Gon spoke softly as he nuzzled into Killua's shoulder.

 

Killua couldn't wait.

 

“Now how about we get back in the car and take you home... _boyfriend_?” Gon teased as he pulled away, making a move to get off of the car.

 

Killua groaned, “Ugh, you're gonna be the death of me, but I wouldn't have it any other way.” He got off the trunk, and went to the passenger side, opening the door and getting in.

 

“Aww! That's so sweet, Killua! Finally I got some compliments out of you.” Gon said as he got in, buckling in and turning on the car.

 

“You can still get called an ‘idiot’ so don't expect a lot from me.” Killua smirked.

 

Gon laughed wholeheartedly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH!! Fluff with a little bit of angst is where it's at, and no one can tell me otherwise. Also, I'll post that next chapter this Friday so just giving you a heads up! And I'll see you till then!  
> (*´︶`*)ฅ♡


	5. Officially Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No way.”
> 
> Killua turned to look back at Kurapika, seeing him with an open mouth and wide eyes, “Is it true? Was what I just seen true?”
> 
> Killua looked away, “Uhm...” blush now a light green, “Yeah?” he answered slowly. It was growing tenser and tenser the longer it stayed quiet. Killua could hear his own heartbeat drumming in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _As Always_ : Mood Colors And Meanings ♡
> 
> Orange: Cheerful/Energetic  
> Light Green: Active/Mixed Emotions  
> Dark Green: Peaceful/Upbeat  
> Light Blue: Lovable/Happy  
> Dark Blue: Calm/Relaxed  
> Light Purple: Joyful/Excited  
> Dark Purple: In Love/Passion  
> Blackish - Red: Nervous/Anxious  
> Black: Cold/Stressed  
> Light Pink/Red: Embarrassed/Flustered

 

 

“Soo!!” Alluka sang out when she saw Killua walk through the door. He stood there shocked, “Did it go well?! Did you guys get together?!”

 

“Why aren't you in bed? It's almost passed midnight,” Killua avoided her questions to ask.

 

“Brother! Don't change the subject! Just tell me how the date went!” Alluka whined and pouted.

 

Killua rolled his eyes, “You  _really_  are nosy, but I guess I have no choice.” He strolled into the main area, away from the door. "Well, Gon and I are now  _dating_  and —"

 

A high squeal cut Killua off, and he saw Alluka jumping around and running around, as if she is in a high sugar rush. "Eeeee!! Really?!?! Ohmygoshyes!  _Finally!_ " She all excluded in one breath at a high pitch, faster than anytime Killua has heard her talk.

 

“ _Finally_?! What do you mean by finally?!” Killua was taken aback at that, seeing as Alluka had calmed down a bit from her big victory.

 

“Because! It was  _sooo_  obvious that Gon liked you! And of course I've known you liked Gon! I just can't see how oblivious you two were; you guys were basically drooling over one another!” Alluka giggled before she took a breather.

 

A few minutes after, she continued. “That took  _forever_! I had to even convince  _Gon_  to get give you his phone number!”

 

The blush turned to that of a light pink color. Killua just couldn't believe it, that his sister had been behind it the whole time. No wonder why she has been teasing, acting suspicious, and much more of a  _brat_ , she had this whole thing planned!

 

... He should thank her for it, though. Without her crazy ambitions, him and Gon mostly likely would have never gotten together and just continued fantasizing.

 

“You are an evil genius, Alluka.” Killua sighed as he went over to give her a thankful hug, hearing her giggle and hug back, “But seriously, let me know if you're ever going to do something like that again.”

 

Alluka nodded, “Okay, brother. I promise,” she pulled back and did her signature salute, bringing a smile to Killua.

 

“Now go to bed. You're going to the animal shelter tomorrow aren't you? I'm sure those pups and kittens wouldn't like a play date with a tired Alluka.” Killua rubbed her cheek, chuckling as he saw her yawn.

 

“Yeah, you're right brother. All that running around tired me out.” She gave his cheek a little peck, “Goodnight brother. See you in the morning.”

 

“Goodnight.” Killua watched as she made her way to her room, hearing the door shut, he let out a yawn of his own. Doesn't he have work tomorrow? Damn, work on a  _Sunday_  has never gone good with him, neither has it on a Monday, but he does need money to keep living in this apartment.

 

Killua trudged his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth to get rid of aftertaste of his dinner, and then took a nice, warm shower. The feeling of Gon's lips on his made a shiver run down his spine. He  _ached_ to kiss them again, feel them move so gently against his own.

 

Or maybe, feel them kiss him so softly in other areas too —

 

No, he will  _not_  think about that, nope. He needs to get out of the shower and go to  _bed_. He's tired and not in the right state of mind, obviously.

 

Then again, when he was pushed up to Gon, he had felt those toned muscles that lied underneath the clothing. All he wanted to do was touch them and feel them roam his —

 

 _Okay, Killua, it's time to get the fuck out of the shower,_  he told himself and did exactly that before his imaginative mind becomes worse.

 

Now full clothes in his pajama that consisted of boxers and a dark blue tank top, he was tuck under the covers of his bed, tugging closer to them as the cold air ran chills through him. It helped still his creative imagination of him and Gon, but it didn't help in the process of falling asleep.

 

Counting sheep didn't help either.

 

Groaning, Killua sat up, claiming that he's an idiot in process because the cold hit much harsher than before. Thinking about Gon helped bring some kind of warmth, but the thought quickly changed to something erotic and he doesn't need that right now.

 

He needs to  _sleep_.

 

A small  _‘ding_ ’ and a vibration brought his attention to his phone, furrowing his eyebrows as to wondering who's texting him in the middle of the night. Hissing as the bright light hurt his tired eyes, he turned down the brightness before seeing:

 

**—1 new message from °•Crush ♡•°—**

 

He should really change his name, and that's exactly what he did. Quickly tapping on his contact, he changed the name  _ **°•Crush ♡•°**_  to  _ **♡°GON°♡**_ , which is an upgrade to say the least.

 

_(1 :13AM) **♡°GON°♡** : Hey, Killua! <3 I really miss you._

 

Killua chuckled.

 

This idiot...

 

_(1 :14AM) **Killua** : You always miss me. And why aren't you sleeping?_

 

_( 1 :15AM) **♡°GON°♡** : I could say the same thing. Why isn't my beautiful boyfriend asleep at this hour?_

_(1 :15AM) He knows he needs his beauty sleep to continue looking gorgeous._

 

Killua shook his head, blushing intensely now.

 

_(_ _1 :16AM) **Killua** : Oh, so, what you're saying is that I'm ugly without it?_

 

He got a text back immediately.

 

_(1 :16AM) **♡°GON°♡** : No! You never look ugly Killua, sorry if it sounded like that <3._

_(1 :17AM) I'm just saying my baby needs his rest for work tomorrow._

 

Killua shivered at the pet name, thumbs quivering as he moved across the keyboard,

 

_(1 :19AM) **Killua** : Baby? That's a first._

 

_(1 :19AM) **♡°GON°♡** : What? You don't like it? I can just call you by your name if you don't._

 

_(1 :20AM) **Killua** : No, it's okay. Just shocked me is all..._

 

_(1 :20AM) **♡°GON°♡** : Aww! I wish I was there. I bet you're blushing red right now, my baby looking so cute <3._

 

_(1 :23AM) **Killua** : You're trying to make an embarrassed tomato out of me, aren't you?_

 

_(1 :24AM) **♡°GON°♡** : Well, if I caused Killua to blush from a pet name, then that's the cutest tomato I have ever seen._

 

They continued texting back- to-back before eventually calling, staying up for almost the whole night; hearing each other's voice both lured them into a deep sleep.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

“You look terrible.” Kurapika says once he saw Killua walk into the store.

 

“Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it,” Killua says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

 

“No, seriously. You usually come in looking refreshed and well rested, now you look dead inside.”

 

And he  _really_  did.

 

The dark bags under his eyes and the droopy look he had made him seem as if he just given up on everything. His pale skin also didn't look as vibrant as it usually did either, and Kurapika could tell he didn't even  _try_  with his hair.

 

Killua sighed, “Look, I've been on the phone all night with Gon and I wasn't able to get any sleep.” He yawned, cringing at how loud it was. “I just couldn't stop talking to him...”

 

Kurapika hummed before shrugging nonchalantly, going back to wiping the counter. Killua sighed as he was about to make his way to the back —

 

“Killua!”

 

A very familiar voice rung out loudly, him turning around to see Gon entering the store with a vase full of flowers. Killua blushed at the sight.

 

“Hey Gon...” He greeted softly before hearing Kurapika gasp at them. Killua turned to glare at him.

 

“I just wanted to bring you these flowers, they reminded me of you and, I just couldn't help myself but to get them.” Gon smiled brightly as he handed over the white, purple, and blue flowers, each varying in size. Killua took them gently, looking at them in such awe.

 

“You really didn't have to do this...” Killua blinked back up at him with a shy smile.

 

“But I did! Killua deserves everything in this world!” Gon hugged him, squeezing him with the embrace. He pecked his blushing cheek before pulling back, “I have to get back to work. I'll see you later, okay?”

 

Killua stayed silent for a little while before returning the small kiss on the cheek, causing Gon to giggle and blush a little.

 

“Okay. Bye Gon, and thanks.” He waved off as Gon turned to the exit, still with that dopey smile on his face.

 

When he left, Killua looked down at the flowers, and nothing but pure  _‘love’_  tugging at his heart strings. What has he done to deserve someone as loyal, loving, and caring as Gon? He will never let him go...

 

“No way.”

 

Killua turned to look back at Kurapika, seeing him with an open mouth and wide eyes, “Is it true? Was what I just  _seen_  true?”

 

Killua looked away, “Uhm...” blush now a light green, “Yeah?” he answered slowly. It was growing tenser and tenser the longer it stayed quiet. Killua could hear his own heartbeat drumming in his ears.

 

“So that means...” Kurapika says softly, breaking the silence once more. Killua was so confused as to what was going on,

 

“What—”

 

“That I won the bet!”

 

Killua blinked rapidly, face going blank in emotion. Huh?  _Bet?_

 

Kurapika pointed to the other two workers, which were Palm and Bisky, “You guys have to buy each and every book that I want,  _without_  complaints,  _and_  do all of my tasks that were given to me as of Friday.”

 

Killua saw the two women groan; Bisky looking the most agitated out of the two. “Come on, really? You know managers have to keep track of the things that goes on around here,” Bisky rolled her eyes and huffed.

 

“Nope, you brought this on yourself and plus, if you two were to win, I would have done what you wanted me to do so there's no wrong doings.” Kurapika stated as a ‘ _matter-of-fact_ ’, causing the two women to groan once again.

 

Yet, Killua still doesn't know what's going on.

 

“Wait...you three made a bet on me?! Since when did this happen?!” Killua asked as anger mixed in with the confusion; blush now a light green.

 

“Ever since that day you told Kurapika about your  _date_ ,” Palm responded, “We weren't so sure that you guys would get together but at last, you proved me and Bisky wrong.” Her eye twitched a little, but she remained calm, which surprised Killua in the least.

 

“Yeah, we wouldn't believe a brat like you could get with someone,” Bisky walked towards him, pinching his cheek with a smile. “But I see you had it in ya! I'm so proud of you!”

 

Killua smacked her hand away, nodding. “Yeah yeah, old hag. Not just a minute ago you guys doubted me and here you are supporting. You have to choose,” He saw anger flash in Bisky's eyes from being called ‘ _old hag_ ’ and, he forgotten just how dangerous she could be.

 

“I'm going to let that one slide, seeing as me being happy for you your only protection. Though next time, you won't get away with it.” Bisky warned before smiling once more, “I have to go put more orders in anyway, so I'll talk to you later, brat!” She walked away to go into the back office, Killua sighing as she left.

 

That face and body of a small child can be quick to deceive. He wonders if she has some sort of condition that makes her look way younger than her age? Who knows, and like hell he's gonna ask her, dying so early wasn't really his cup of tea.

 

“Well, I have to get back to work too, and also you guys. Just make sure you don't annoy the shoppers like last time,” Palm sent them a shivering glare as she went back to what she was doing, organizing the clothes on the top shelf.

 

Killua will never understand her.

 

“So, who confessed first?” Kurapika questioned, leaning on the counter.

 

Killua tapped his finger in a rhythm, “I'd say Gon confessed first and I was the one to initiate the first kiss,” He messed with the flower's petals, a small smile on his face as he thought about that idiot.

 

Kurapika whistled, “So soon? Really, Killua?”

 

“I mean, I couldn't help it! He was being so gentle and kind and he looked so fucking fantastic!” Killua tried to explain as calmly as he could, but failed. “And plus, he met me halfway! So he must've wanted to kiss me as well!”

 

“Okay okay, no need to blow a fuse,” Kurapika held his hands up, “Calm down some, it was just a curious question.”

 

“It seemed as if you were judging me. ”

 

“I was, but not in a negative way. I was just being sarcastic. Sheesh...” Kurapika rolled his eyes as he waved over a shopper in line. “I'll  _try_  to make sure not to be sarcastic around you ever again.”

 

Killua sulking quietly as he waved a person over as well. He did sound pretty offended, didn't he? That his friend judged him for kiss in on the first, since he knows some people don't do it until the the second or third.

 

It was something he wanted to do ever since he  _met_  Gon, and it was also at the time he realized he like boys that way. It what made him insecure and a little...sensitive, per say. But then again, it only came to that when he was with  _Gon_ , not with anybody else.

 

Well, enough thinking and fooling around for now, he has a job to do and a job to  _keep_.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

Two weeks in, and Killua couldn't be happier. His relationship had gone to that of high cherishing and commitment, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Gon always brought a smile to his face, and made him feel alive. Just being close to him sent sparks flying up and down in spine.

 

They were both in the park again, at the same place they've shared their proclaimed ‘first kiss’ in and they were just enjoying the comforts of nature. Gon talked a little about his childhood and his connection with it, and Killua just admired him and listened.

 

“—and my Aunt Mito, she can be such a nag sometimes and even a cleaning freak but she had always made my childhood the best for me, alongside my grandma. They've always been a role model in how I grew up to be the person I am today, and I wouldn't change it for the world.” Gon tightened his hold on Killua's hand, giggling at memories of him causing trouble and being fussed at by Mito.

 

“That's so inspiring Gon. If they made you into the little goofball that I fell for, then I wouldn't change it for the world either. ” Killua said, teasingly, rubbing his other hand on Gon's cheek.

 

Gon giggled at the soft gesture, “That's so cute, Killua. You're becoming more open now and less conscious of what you say.” Gon nuzzled into the touch, seeing Killua shine bright red as he realized what he said.

 

“I—! S-See what happens when I hang out with you too much?! You turn  _me_  into an embarrassing idiot!” Killua shrieked at a high pitch, glaring at the laughing Gon beside him.

 

Gon quieted down on his laughter after a while, smiling before it faded away. It was clear he was think about something, as Killua saw the furrowed eyebrows and small pout. He always had a cute thinking face.

 

“Killua, do you wanna come with me to visit my aunt and grandma for the summer?” Gon asked, holding his hands, looking deep into his eyes.

 

The summer? Who will watch over Alluka during that time? If he declines the offer, will he be able to stay away for Gon that long without his touch?

 

It was such a hard decision to make.

 

“I... I don't know.” Killua answered truthfully, looking down at their interlocked hands. “I mean, who will look after Alluka while I'm gone? Who will make sure she has everything she needs and what about when bills come in? It's just too much to think of.”

 

Gon hummed, frowning but he understands why Killua was hesitant. His aunt lives on a far away island, and that's probably the first time that Killua will be that far apart from his sister; no wonder he's worried.

 

“Well, we can get the help of our friends.” Gon saw Killua look up timidly, “We can try to sort things out and make it work and if we couldn't, then we have to make a Plan B.”

 

“I don't want to be far from you either, Killua, but I haven't visited my aunt in half a year, and I want to make this round trip special by introducing you to her.” Gon looked desperate and on the edge of sad, and it didn't fit him,  _at all_.

 

“Gon, all we can do now is ask for the help of our colleagues or friends. Other than that, we will have to have long call conversations or video chat.”

 

Killua lifted Gon's hand up by his chin, kissing away the small pout. “Hey, it'll be okay. Either way, we'll still keep in contact with each other, right?” Killua asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes...” Gon nodded. Killua kissed him again, this time lasting longer and actually being meaningful. Gon melted against it, and all his worries went away.

 

“How long do we have before you leave?” Killua asks once he pulls away, panting lightly.

 

“Two weeks.”

 

“Then we'll make the best of this one, starting off with kissing and hugging.” Killua promised with a grin and a light purple blush, before leaning in to capture Gon's mouth once more and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“You're the best, Killua.” Gon says once he pulls away, smile coming back at full speed. His arms were still suspended around Killua's waist.

 

Killua chuckled,

 

“I try.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Whoop! ヽ( 'ω' )ﾉ These chapters are just getting longer by the day! I hope you guys enjoy these long chapters though, I just think ‘short and cliffhangers’ aren't the way to go (at least for now). 
> 
> Also thanks for the kudos and comments! I'm happy to know you're liking this story just as much as I do! ♡
> 
> But to end this, as always, I'll see you in the next chapter!!  
> (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡


	6. Vibin' Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay Gon, stop being embarrassing...” Killua mumbled, still not looking into Gon's eyes.
> 
> “I can't help that I love complimenting you, Killua! You're just so amazing and beautiful and talented! And did I forget to mention unique?” He rubbed noses with him with a chuckle that Killua shivered at. “You're all in one, Killua!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood Colors And Meanings ♡
> 
> Orange: Cheerful/Energetic  
> Light Green: Active/Mixed Emotions  
> Dark Green: Peaceful/Upbeat  
> Light Blue: Lovable/Happy  
> Dark Blue: Calm/Relaxed  
> Light Purple: Joyful/Excited  
> Dark Purple: In Love/Passion  
> Blackish - Red: Nervous/Anxious  
> Black: Cold/Stressed  
> Light Pink/Red: Embarrassed/Flustered

 

 

Ever since that day in the park, the two have been trying involve one another in each activities. No matter what the activity consisted of, they wanted to experience it and be close together at every mere chance.

 

There's no time to waste.

 

“Gon, hand me the sugar,” Killua says, hand holding out for the required item. Gon handed it to him, seeing him measure it and put it in the batter.

 

“Uhm, Killua? Isn't that a little too much?” Gon asked, an eyebrow raised as he scratched as the back of his neck.

 

Killua hummed as a small smile made its way onto his face, “No, there's no such thing as too much sugar.” He concluded, stirring the batter so the added sugar can mix.

 

“But there  _is_  a such thing as cavities,” Alluka intervened, looking up from her magazine at the pair. “Don't add in an unnecessary amount of sugar, we're not making  _sugar cookies_.”

 

Killua just rolled his eyes, his attention focused on mixing. Alluka hummed before she got up and walked to the kitchen, her hand out, “Brother, can I use your phone?”

 

Killua stopped mixing to look at her in confusion, “Don't you have your own phone?”

 

“Yeah but it's charging! And me being on while it's charging will only make it slow!” Alluka pouted, fluttering her eyelashes. “ _Please_  brother? Pretty  _please_?” She begged.

 

Like Killua could ever say no to her.

 

“Ugh, fine!” Killua retorted before pulling his phone out and unlocking it. Alluka did a little victory whoop. “And don't go snooping through stuff you don't need to be!” He warned.

 

“I won't! Thanks brother!” She gave a small peck on his cheek before returning back into the living room, a huge grin on her face. Killua eyed it suspiciously.

 

“Baby, how many of these are we going to make? That's a lot of...batter.” Gon said, eyes wide as he saw just  _how much_  Killua was mixing and making. It looked like enough batter to make 5 different sets worth of cookies.

 

Killua frizzled up at the name, blinking rapidly as he was overcome with emotion. “W-Well! Yeah, I kind of have an ‘over-the-top’ sweet tooth so this will have to suffice. Sorry if it's too much...” He trailed off in a soft voice before looking elsewhere; heat covered his face as embarrassment made its presence.

 

“There's no need to say sorry Killua! I actually think it's kind of cute,” Gon chuckled, leaning over to Killua to give a small peck. “I loved how engaged in it you were! With that cute little smile and blush...” He pinched Killua's cheeks to emphasize, only causing the small blush to grow in size.

 

“Okay Gon, stop being embarrassing...” Killua mumbled, still not looking into Gon's eyes.

 

“I can't help that I love complimenting you, Killua! You're just so amazing and beautiful and talented! And did I forget to mention unique?” He rubbed noses with him with a chuckle that Killua shivered at. “You're all in one, Killua!”

 

“Yeah whatever, stop before you make me melt into a puddle, and let me go so I can finish baking these cookies.” Killua said as calmly as he could before Gon lets go, and him getting back to his previous task.

 

After preheating the oven and putting cookie dough on two different pans, he put them in the oven and then the waiting game began. While doing that, talking and laughing ensued throughout the apartment and Killua actually adored it. He didn't usually feel happy about a lot of things and he has Gon to thank for that.

 

Thanking him for bringing light back into his life, for him being a friend he can count on, and also for being his first crush and love, and hopefully, the only one.

 

The smell of the sweet cookies emitted into the air that had Killua's mouth watering. He could already tell how  _delicious_  they were gonna be once they came out.

 

“Heh, Killua you're drooling.”

 

Gon wiped away the drool, causing Killua to blink back into reality. The wet feeling on the corner of lips confirmed it, and he just felt embarrassment watch over him in one second.

 

Though, it quickly subsided when heard the ringing of a bell come from kitchen, signaling that the cookies were done.

 

_‘Finally!’_  Killua thought as he got up from the sofa, putting on mittens when he made it to the kitchen.

 

He opened the oven door, and nothing but sweet, mind-numbing aroma filled the air and made him feel like jelly.

 

Placing the two trays on the island in the middle, he admired his work. The round perfect circles of the cookies was what he was going for, and he nailed it perfectly. Now all they have to do is wait for them to cool down.

 

Gon and Killua went ahead and cleaned up the mess they made while Alluka was busy chirping on about a random topic about sweets while eyeing the cookies. Everything went as fast as a flash of lightning, and soon enough, all three of them were tearing into the cookies.

 

“Mm! These are so  _good_  Killua!” Gon praised as he took a bite, the sweet taste overriding his taste buds.

 

A bright glint of happiness flashed in Alluka's eyes as she took a bite, her turn to give praise. “Yeah! I take back the ‘ don't add too much sugar’ comment. These are delicious!”

 

“You should start your own bakery! I bet it'll come out as number #1!”

 

Killua almost doubled over from being put on the spot, blushing crimson. “I'm glad you guys liked it.” He said before nibbling on his own treat before eventually, stuffing it into his mouth. “Mm! I did a  _fantastic_  job with these! Since when have I ever come short?!”

 

Gon chuckled at the display; Killua basically melting at the taste of the cookies. “But what are we gonna do we the leftover batter?” Alluka asked.

 

“Store it for later, or I can just make some more cookies and give them away,” Killua shrugged.

 

“That's a great idea! We can give some cookies to our friends! I'm positively sure they would want some of these,” Gon said as he took another cookie.

 

“Oh yeah, that reminds me,” Alluka starts when she finishes her treat. “Brother, you're going on a double date with Kurapika.”

 

Killua froze mid bite, looking over at his little sister with wide shocked eyes. “ _What?!_ ” He screeched.

 

“You're going on a double date! Isn't that great?!” Alluka giggled at her brother's face, Gon joining in a little while after.

 

“I didn't even  _know_  Kurapika had a boyfriend—! Wait...did you ask him that when you had my phone?! Was that why you were smiling?!” Killua questioned Alluka with a squinted glare. Alluka shook her head,

 

“No! Actually, Kurapika had texted and asked himself and...I guess I should've asked you first, sorry brother...” Alluka said, feeling a little guilty before going to back to being happy, “But guess what?! You get to go on a date with Gon  _and_  with friends, nonetheless!”

 

“That does sound like fun! I always like going out and hanging out with friends! ” Gon spoke while chumping on a cookie, crumbs gathered around his mouth like a child.

 

_It was cute._

 

“Mhm! That's what I thought! Plus, brother needs to get out of his comfort zone, he needs to actually talk to people rather than them talking to him.” Alluka took a bite of her cookie, “And it'll help in social skills!”

 

He can never see himself anywhere near being the ‘social’ type. Nope, he already feels uncomfortable when he's around a bunch of people anyways, so how will this help in any of that? Maybe Gon can help in it, no, he certainly  _will_  help in it.

 

This is  _Gon_  we're talking about; a social butterfly that just so happened to fall for an introvert. It was an amazing thing, really.

 

Killua sighed, “Okay fine. I guess this can help in social skills.” He said, seeing as there is no other way out of it.

 

“That's the spirit, Killua!”

 

Gon engulfed him in a hug, Killua letting out a high hum in response. Alluka laughed at how stiff he was, and how red he was getting in the face.

 

Killua already knows not one, but  _two_  of the very most people that he loves, is going to embarrass the life out of him until he drops dead, literally.

 

And again, he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

The day of the double date came all to quickly, and Alluka and Killua were both preparing or it's just Alluka helping in it. After she told him the details and where the date was held the day before, he laid out the clothes he was going to wear. Getting up the next day and going to shower and take care of personal matters, it was now time to put on his choice of clothing.

 

Nothing but dark colors that pop out from the lightly tone skin; a black collard shirt with some black skinny jeans, then topping off with grey and black sneakers, along with some earrings (which he doesn't wear often) there were sliver and some makeup. Not a lot, but some eyeliner to make his eyes sharper than they are already, and Alluka helping in that as well.

 

He was finished in no time, and now all he has to do is wait on Gon to get here; grabbing a bag and texting him on his phone.

 

“You know, I'm sure you're distracting him from driving, brother. You don't want him to get in an accident don't you?” Alluka plopped right beside him, gazing down at his phone.

 

“I said that, and he said he's good at multitasking, so I guess there's nothing to worry about.” Pressing ‘send’ on the keyboard after typing in his message, sighing as boredom reached its peak.

 

“How long till he gets here?”

 

“He says 10 minutes.”

 

“Oh, well what do you want to talk while waiting?”

 

“Uhm...what do you do when you go to the animal shelter?”

 

Alluka immediately perks up, “Oh! Sometimes I clean the little cuties! Or bring them treats and play with them! I check them for anything that's abnormal and I tell the staff if I do but other then that, I'm just there to keep them company!” She all but exclaims in high pitch.

 

“Sometimes, Gon is even there to help and you might not have known, but that's how we actually met!” Killua's jaw dropped at that, like literally  _dropped_.

 

Alluka giggles, “You met him when we went to the diner early on in the year, but I actually met him the first time I decided to volunteer! He was handling the puppies and I was handling the kittens and we just talked until eventually becoming friends!”

 

Killua was still frozen in shock even as the sound of a ringing buzzer came through, light green color on his face. “I'll get it!” Alluka gets up and runs off to open the door.

 

“Hey Gon!”

 

“Hey Alluka, is Killua ready yet?” Gon smiles respectfully at her.

 

“Mhm! He's in the back, I'll go get him!” Alluka says before running back in the room for her to say, “Brother! Gon's here!”

 

When he heard that name, it was like he could function properly again. Killua got up, grabbing the black bag and walked out the room to the front door, seeing his boyfriend there with a unwavering grin.

 

“Hey Killua!”

 

“Hey Gon,” He says with a little smile, leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss. “We should go before it gets late.”

 

“Ahem!”

 

Killua turned to see Alluka with a pout, her arms crossed. “Where's my goodbye hug?”

 

_Oh, right. How could he have forgotten?_

 

He opened his arms and embraced her, “I'll see you later, Alluka.” He gave her a small peck on the cheek, causing a giggle out of her.

 

“Bye brother! Bye Gon! Have fun!” She says when they move from the door and onto where Gon parked his car.

 

“So,“ Killua says, getting a hum from Gon, “You met Alluka at the animal shelter?”

 

“Oh yeah, I did.” Gon poked his tongue out, “Actually had a free day from work when I met her. She just told you?”

 

“Yeah...” Killua grabs his hand, squeezing the grasp. “I'm just...thankful she did.”

 

Gon looked at him with wide eyes and a bright smile that Killua just had to look away from. “And I'm thankful I met you too, Killua. You really...changed me, a whole lot actually.” He squeezed back, and Killua's heart tripped over its rhythmic beat.

 

“Hmm...” was the only response he could muster, them finally arriving at the car from the short walk and letting go of hands. Gon turned the car on and a melodic song came playing through the radio,

 

 

_‘Fittin’ in your vibe and you be stylin’ out too quickly_

 

_Man it's just the way you do it when you move so swiftly_

 

_Vibin’ out to you, it makin’ me too human_

 

_Smokin' out the way I feel emotion_

 

_Emotion’_

 

 

Killua relaxed immensely from the tune, the singer's calm voice along with the slow beat releasing the tension from his body.

 

 

_‘No rainy, no windy, no sun_

 

_Try music and just with the one_

 

_I_ _’m fine like that, fine like that, fine_

 

_I never be losin’, I’ve won every time’_

 

 

Killua looked over at his boyfriend, seeing him bob his head slowly to the song. It was cute, how could this spawn of light now see how cute he is? He always likes to compliment and praise Killua, but he always do want give himself credit either.

 

It was shocking to say the least. Killua knows Gon had to at least gotten a few admirers here and there (thinking about that made him a little jealous) with his good looks and bright personality, who wouldn't want him as a lover?

 

Too bad to all the others that didn't get to experience it like Killua did, and he felt honored and prideful because of it.

 

The ride lasted for at least 20 more minutes before they pulled up to the restaurant of Kurapika's choice, and Killua observed it. It was rather far from the downtown of Yorknew where most restaurants were, and Killua was thankful. It was also stylish from the outside with it's bright lights, and hanging lanterns.

 

Gon parked the car, the last little bit of the song playing,

 

 

_‘Up from above it don’t leave me behind_

 

_It’s around all the Earth, and we know it’s divine, yes_

 

_When I’ll be emptyin’ all of my mind, I see...’_

 

 

The car turned off, and Gon sighed with a smile, “Okay, Killua, let's go.”

 

Killua followed along and they both got out and went towards the restaurant, hand in hand once again. Once stepping inside, it was rather spacious than what it looked from the outside. The tables in good condition and people chattering while eating good cuisine.

 

Kurapika knows how to pick them.

 

Killua felt his throat tighten from nerves. Gon squeezed his hand, and the heat source had brought forth comfort once more. It was like he knew Killua from the back of his hand.

 

It was incredible.

 

“Gon?!”

 

He turned to see who called his name, gasping upon recognizing who it was, “Leorio!!” Killua blinked rapidly as he saw Gon run forward.

 

Leorio was engulfed in a very strong hold of a hug, wheezing as he was unprepared for it. “Woah, Gon!” He screeched out as he almost lost balance, “You're much taller than what I remember! You've gone through a growth spurt the weeks I've been gone or something?!”

 

Gon pulled back with a wide smile, chuckling. “Heh, not really. I've grown a few inches but it's nothing much.” He stuck his tongue out with a raised eyebrow.

 

Leorio snorted, taking his hand to ruffle Gon's spiky, obnoxious hair. Killua's mind was rattled from the change in events that were happening in front of him, confusion at its peak and blush a light green.

 

“Wait, so let me get this straight...” Killua started off slowly, causing all three to put their attention on him. “This!  _Old man_  is  _your_  boyfriend?!” He pointed to Kurapika before pointing at the pair in front of him, “And  _you two_  know each other?! How?!”

 

Killua felt excluded as he saw he was the only one lost in this situation. Gon looked over at him and started chuckling as he saw how clueless he was, and Killua made a little pout from it.

 

“Hey! Watch your mouth, you little brat! I'm not old!” Leorio growled out, but Killua ignored it.

 

Kurapika sighed, “Honestly, how much more of an oblivious idiot can you become Killua?” He asked, but it wasn't merely even  _close_  to being a question.

 

“Huh? But —”

 

“I even  _told_  you that Leorio was my boyfriend. How could you —” Kurapika took a deep breath as he shook his head, rubbing his forehead with one hand while the other was on his hip.

 

“Oh...you did?” Killua chuckled, the blush now turning light pink as he looked to the side in embarrassment. “I guess when I first met him, I was distracted by how old he looked.”

 

Killua could basically  _hear_  how livid Leorio was getting, and it amused him. “Listen hear, damn it! I didn't come here to get insulted by a little, rude  _brat_! I came for a  _date_  and date only!“ Leorio spoke loudly, causing anonymous eyes to look over at them.

 

“Right! We came here to have a good time! On a double date!” Gon intervened with a heartwarming smile, “Two couples on one date with their loved one! Arguing and fighting won't do anything but make everyone fall apart.”

 

Kurapika nodded, a small grin on his face from Gon's speech. His words spoke the truth, after all. “Yeah, so let's start off differently.” He jerked his thumb behind him, “I've already gotten us a table, so let's go.” Kurapika grabbed Leorio's arm before going back; Killua looking at them leave.

 

Just as Gon was starting to follow, he was stopped by a tug on his collar. “So, how  _did_ you meet Leorio?” Killua asked, feeling quite curious.

 

“When I was travelling!” Gon's smile widened, “I was just 12, and I just so happened to bump into him, along with Kurapika, and we became friends right from the start! You can say, that they've became the ‘ _parent figures’_  for me during that time.” Gon grabbed his hand before he started walking forward, “Now come on! I'm sure Kurapika and Leorio are waiting on us.”

 

Killua scoffed before Gon started walking, right beside him. Now all four of them sitting at the table as a waitress came over to take their orders. A basket of bread was brought over, and Killua helped himself to 3 pieces.

 

He listened on the small conversations, but not actually getting into one. One of them were of Gon asking Leorio when he got together with Kurapika and him doing that same question back to Gon. Then it switched what they chose for dinner, and then Kurapika and Leorio arguing over which dish was the best.

 

That interested him the most.

 

Sooner or later, the waitress came back with the dishes and drinks, saying a quick ‘I hope you enjoy’, before walking off. He basically dug into the food, along with Gon beside him, causing disgusted grunts out of Leorio and amused chuckles out of Kurapika.

 

He expected the opposite in reaction, but then again, don't judge a book by its cover. Once everything was peaceful and everyone was calm and eating, Killua decided to ask the question he was had been contemplating about asking.

 

“Okay, we need to ask you guys a favor.”

 

Kurapika and Leorio looked up, waiting for Killua to continue.

 

“Would you mind watching Alluka for this summer?” Killua asked, “I'll understand if you can't, but the reason I asked is because I want to go with Gon to visit his family, and I don't want to leave Alluka without care.”

 

“So....can you do it?” Killua ended, biting on his bottom lip as he felt nervous about the answer. Gon grabbed his hand and squeezed it, calming him down a little.

 

Kurapika leaned back, crossing his arms with a thinking pout. “Hmm,  _well_ , I have to change my schedule around and actually make time for Alluka, but other then that, I don't see any issue with me looking over her.” He ended with closed eyes and a shrug.

 

Killua sighed in relief.

 

“Yeah! I don't see any problem in it either,” Leorio proudly stated with a smile, “I have no departures due from my job and all of my important tasks are out of the way, so I am free to watch her when Kurapika isn't. Simple as that.”

 

Killua could cry, he was so relieved. He even felt his eyes water up but it wasn't enough to actually form tears. He just felt so grateful for the people that he's made friends with.

 

“Ah! Thanks Kurapika and Leorio! You two are the best!” Gon cheered with a blinding bright grin.

 

“Nah, don't mention it. We'll do anything for you two,” Leorio waved off, “Even if one is an uncontrollable brat.”

 

“And you wonder why I keep calling you old, huh  _old man_ ,” Killua teased with a smirk, “Don't start something you can't finish.”

 

Kurapika laughed as he saw Leorio about ready to combust. “Okay, okay, let's not start this again and finish eating, or our food will get cold.” He patted Leorio on his shoulder; a large huff coming out in response.

 

Grumbles came from the older man as he started to eat once again, the other three laughing at his actions before eating theirs as well. Paying for their food and thanking the waitress, they made their way for departure.

 

Killua gasped right when he finished his hug with Kurapika.

 

“Oh, here you go, Kurapika,” Killua said as he remembered the bag, handing it to him. Kurapika raised an eyebrow.

 

“What's this?”

 

“Just some cookies I baked yesterday. Figured to share some since I made a lot cookie dough yesterday,” Killua looked away with a pink blush.

 

Kurapika smiled, “Well thank you, Killua. And I'm sure Gon helped in the process?”

 

“Meh, just a little in the actual baking but a lot in cleaning up.” Killua shrugged.

 

“Hmm well when I eat these, I hope I don't get cavities while chewing, you sugar freak.”

 

“Can't blame me for something that can't be helped.” He said, turning around to go to his boyfriend. “Now I need to go before it gets late and have Alluka complaining again.”

 

Kurapika nodded in understanding, and with that, he went to Gon's side, waiting for him to finish his obscenely long goodbye to Leorio.

 

He scolded him once they got in the car.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

“That was fun, wasn't it baby?”

 

Killua chuckled lightly before turning to look at Gon, “Eh, apart from me being emotionally shocked from seeing Kurapika dating an old man and you taking a long time to say ‘bye’ to someone you can see tomorrow, it was pretty alright.”

 

Flashbacks to the date that had happened prior to 30 minutes ago. The jokes and peeving off Leorio fresh in his mind. He could actually see them hanging out more often than he would actually admit.

 

The sound of keys jiggling as he got them out entered the quiet air and joining with the chorus of crickets. Killua put the right key in and turning it, light flooding his vision, eyebrows furrowing at the sight before him.

 

“Uhm? What are you doing?” Killua asks as he sees Alluka pulling a bag over her shoulder.

 

“I'm having a sleepover at Bisky's!” She exclaimed as her eyes sparkles brightly, “I figured that you would like to have the apartment alone, and I should hang out with some  _girls_ , soooo I'm having a girls' night with Bisky and Palm!”

 

Killua's face skewed up in confusion once again, and Gon just stood quiet as he saw that this situation didn't involve him. “ _Huh?!_  Since when did you plan this?! How did you even contact them, I don't even have their number!”

 

“But you have Kurapika's! And I asked him to pass it on to them when he went to work, and they agreed!” Alluka giggled as a mischievous smile flared from her face.  _Was that the reason why she needed to hold Killua's phone_?

 

‘ _She's getting sneakier by the second, I swear she's going to be the death of me..._ ’ Killua thought as he felt his eye twitch and blush prominently turn red.

 

“And another bonus!” Alluka spoke, making Killua raise his head, “I'm going to be staying with them for the whole weekend! So you and Gon have the apartment to yourselves! Do whatever you want that you couldn't do while I was here!”

 

That  _automatically_  caused a high, radiant red blush on Killua's face, shivering as he thought about...other things with that sentence. “Wow! That's so thoughtful, Alluka!” Gon spoke for the first time since they've been here, a bright smile on his face.

 

_That_  even made Killua feel more out of place, he started shifting on his feet. The fact that Gon spoke out for the more  _suggestive_  part made electric shocks go down his spine and his thoughts spiral in a knot.

 

**_HONK!_ **

**_HONK!_ **

 

“Oh! That's them, I gotta go!” Alluka rushed for the open door, grabbing the knob, “Have fun boys! But not too much fun!” She winked as she teased before closing the door, nothing but silence filling the room.

 

Killua could actually hear how hard his heart was thumping, and he's pretty sure Gon could to. It was the first time that they've been alone together in his apartment, other times being at Gon's but there was an actual intent behind the reason why Alluka left him.

 

The reasons seemed innocent enough, but that ‘innocence’ could take a whole different turn.

 

And with the dreams Killua had, he doesn't even want to think about it. “So, now that we have the whole place to ourselves, you wanna watch a movie, Killua?” Gon asked to break the suffocating silence and Killua sighs in relief.

 

“Yes. You can pick a movie from the collection over there, and I'll go get some blankets.” He says before going into the back and into the closet, searching for covers. The movies that are in the collection of which he hasn't even  _watched_  yet because there were so many. Anything that Gon picks, he hopes it's a good one.

 

Killua returned with a big black blanket just as he sees Gon putting in a movie and grabbing the remote. He went to turn off the light and sit on the sofa, waiting for Gon to come beside him so they can cuddle.

 

He did just that, and Killua laid down on top of him, his head on his chest as Gon wraps his arms around him at his waist. The blanket covering both of them as the TV flashed with the start of the movie.

 

The title screen of the movie came up, and Killua shivered at the name. It wasn't a ‘romance’ movie as he thought Gon was gonna pick, it was rather a scary movie and while he has no problem with that, sometimes the loud jump scares make him paralyze in fear.

 

Killua whimpered, and Gon looked down at him, concerned. “You okay, Killua? You don't want to watch this? We don't have to, we can just pick another movie if you're uncomfortable.” He says, Killua nuzzling into his chest.

 

“No, it's fine...just the jump scares...” His response is muffled since his face is buried into his chest, shivering a little at the cold.

 

“You don't like them?”

 

The shaking of a head ‘no’ was his answer.

 

“I've watched this movie before, so I know when they'll pop up, and I'll hold onto you when it does, okay?” Gon says, looking down at his boyfriend and rubbing his hair.

 

Killua lifted his face up, looking quite shameful. “Okay...“ He says softly.

 

The movie started and nothing had happened,  _so far_. There were at times where the music will become louder and much more dramatic and causing Killua to clench onto Gon's shirt in case of any scare coming up, but it didn't happen.

 

It was weird to say the least.

 

 20 minutes into the movie, and Gon squeezed his hold onto him, signaling a jump scare, “Close your eyes or just hold onto me, Killua.” Gon said firmly as his eyes stayed locked on the screen.

 

He did as demanded, and when the scare popped up, he didn't jump as much nor was he fearful. It was....thrilling, actually. Exciting.

 

Blood-pumping.

 

It was when it got to the sex scene that he was very uncomfortable with. The moans and harsh movements the actors were making had Killua thinking about things that sent blood going down south and heat vibrating in his crotch.

 

He looked at Gon, and saw he also had a flush and Killua could actually feel....something? Pressing up against him and slightly poking him and that's when he realized...

 

That Gon was  _hard_ , from watching a sex scene and hearing moans resonate from the TV. His throat tightened and heart tripped over beats, he couldn't believe it...

 

“Gon...” he whispered, sitting up so that he could scoot up closer to the other's face. A gasp came from him and Killua directed his eyes to those lips.

 

“Killua...” He said in an equally quiet and dark tone, Killua shivering from hearing his name come out of those sinful lips. He just needed to, needed to....

 

 

.

He closed the distance between them, the sex scene long gone from the movie but it was both off of their minds. Gon groaned as he drifted his hands down from his waist to his hips; the small smacking wet sound causing even more heat to blaze in each body.

 

Killua felt the swipe of a tongue on his bottom lip, and he breathed out before opening up and allowing entrance.

 

Tongues now twirling in a dance as well as hands grabbing hair and  _pulling_ , causing another groan out of Gon.

 

The sound now causing a twitch out of his cock and Killua whined a little at the noise, his needs becoming much stronger as well as his mind fogging up with pictures of overnight fantasies.

 

It was all becoming to much, and he would be damned if he was gonna stop now. He wanted this, and he wanted it  _now_.

 

There was no going back after tonight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know what's going down next chapter  
>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). This chapter alone is over 5k words! I'm so proud of myself (↑ω↑). I've never EVER expected to reach that word count, especially in one chapter (never doubt yourself). 
> 
> But to end this, as always, I'll see you in the next chapter! (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡
> 
> (Oh yeah! The Song is “Vibin' Out” by FKJ)


	7. Your Turn, Your Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The first time I hear you cuss is when we're in a sexual act?” Gon licked up his neck, tone dark as he says, “That's very interesting Killua.”
> 
> “Ah, ah,” Killua whimpered as he rocked back and forth, his erection getting quite painful in the tight jeans. It seemed as if Gon sensed it, because his hands were soon at the waistband and then there was tugging.
> 
> “Let's get this off of you, yeah?” That breathy tone of lust and desire caused Killua to obey quickly, him sitting up and tugging at the button of his jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warning: This chapter contains smut!! For those that feel uncomfortable or you just don't wanna read, I suggest you skip to the end._
> 
> For those that _are_ here for that, go right ahead. ♡ :)

  


  


“Killua,” Gon muffled in between kisses, lights from the TV flashing on his face.

  


Killua just hummed, basically rubbing himself on the body beneath him. He was so turned on that he was starting to become  _desperate_ , the blush changing into a dark purple. “ _Gon_ ,” He moaned out softly.

  


“Killua, are you...sure you...wanna do...this.” He managed to get out between each kiss, tightening his hands on Killua's hips.

  


A few more kisses before Killua pulled back, panting and half-lidded eyes focused on Gon. “ _Yes_. I've been dreaming of this night since...forever,” He placed his hand on his cheek with a warm smile, “And I want this, need this... _need you_.”

  


Gon's breath hitched as the confession, looking up into Killua's lust hazed eyes that made chills run up and down his spine. The purr at the end also caused heat to rumble in his crotch, and a growl to grumble in his chest and vibrate in his throat.

  


Killua  _whined_ , rubbing himself on him again and Gon knew,

  


He couldn't hold back.

  


Surging forward and capturing lips once again, Gon grinded upwards into the heated body above, rewarding in another soft moan. Killua gripped his hair even more as he continued, moans coming out but also sounding restrained.

  


“Don't hold back, Killua. Let me hear you,” Gon says when he pulls away, and goes for the taut, pale neck, attacking it with kisses.

  


Killua bit his lip, and his pants started to feel tight. He rubbed a hand on Gon's firm chest and a gasp came from him as Gon sucked on a sensitive area.

  


This was really happening,  _really_ happening! He couldn't believe it. That Gon was right here in his arms and kissing him and grinding against him, it made his brain short circuit from the pleasure and disbelief.

  


“Mmm, fuck, Gon,” Killua panted out, causing a groan out of the other.

  


“The first time I hear you cuss is when we're in a sexual act?” Gon licked up his neck, tone dark as he says, “That's very  _interesting_ Killua.”

  


“Ah, ah,” Killua whimpered as he rocked back and forth, his erection getting quite painful in the tight jeans. It seemed as if Gon sensed it, because his hands were soon at the waistband and then there was tugging.

  


“Let's get this off of you, yeah?” That breathy tone of lust and desire caused Killua to obey quickly, him sitting up and tugging at the button of his jeans. He started to feel frustrated when he couldn't get a hold of it, his shaking hands almost close to ripping it off.

  


Gon stopped him before replacing his hands with his own, unbuttoning the clothing and bringing down the zipper before pushing down with intent. Killua lifted his hips up to help him and he hissed once they were off and his heated cock was exposed to the cool air.

  


He was sure that it had some affect on Gon as well, for the hard bulge he sported twitched in its confinements and his hips had thrust upwards. Killua's heart leapt up into his throat and he took a chilling breath.

  


“Mmm let's take this to the bedroom,” Gon whispered out before sealing another kiss. He maneuvered Killua around a little before sitting up and lifting him up while he stood; his legs wrapping around him automatically.

  


It was dark, considering the movie had went off and the screen of the TV turned black in response to it, but Gon still knows where to go. Going there carefully while distracting Killua with his mouth, he made it to the bedroom and settled him down on the bed.

  


The moon light shining through the window was enough light so they both can see each other. The heavy pants filled the quiet air, and the pressure continued to build up, ready to topple over.

  


Gon traveled his hand under Killua's shirt and up to his chest, finding the hard perky nipples and giving them a light twist. A gasp like moan escaped Killua's mouth, pulling back and panting harshly. While one hand was at his chest, another hand slowly went downwards, making his anticipation and excitement grow even more as he squirmed around in the bed.

  


“You'll tell me if you're uncomfortable or if I should stop?” Gon asked, pausing in his movements. Killua was close to snapping at him for it, but he knew that he was just being careful and gentle.

  


It was his first time ever being like this in a relationship before, after all.

  


“Yeah, I'll tell you, now can you  _please_  touch me?” He basically begged, looking Gon in his eyes to confirm his words. The hand started to move again, and he sighed in relief.

  


But what he thought was going to be a hand on his dick, had quickly turned into an teasing induced act; Gon chuckling lightly at his need. “ _Gon_ , can you stop teasing me?” Killua glared, his face heated up in the purple blush and hands gripping the sheets below.

  


“Hmm...” Gon hummed, bringing both hands to tug at the hem of his shirt; Killua sitting up and lifting his arms to help get it off.

  


“Sorry, I just love watching you squirm and moan,” He admitted and looked Killua in his eyes. His breath hitched once he saw the usual golden brown darkened with lust, and the small little smirk that can drive anyone crazy. “I wonder what kind of faces you make when you come.”

  


Those words made another moan come from him; cold swift of air causing another body shiver come from him, and that's when he realized something.

  


“W-Why am I the only one that's naked?”

  


He suddenly felt self-conscious once he spotted Gon looking him up and down hungrily, like an animal getting ready to devour its prey.

  


His cock twitched from it.

  


“Because I'm focused on pleasuring you right now.” Gon leaned down so his mouth was at his chest, and giving the perky nub one long enticing lick, and Killua gasped from it. He continued to assault it; licking, sucking, nibbling on it before switching to the other.

  


Killua sees white and he knows moans are leaking from his throat by now but he couldn't control them, didn't want to.

  


“G-Gon, fuck,” He moaned brokenly as another flick of the tongue on his left nipple caused a little jump, and Gon pulled away to admire his work, licking his lips seductively.

  


Killua shivered from being the center of attention, and quickly remembers how desperate he is to be touched someplace else. He traveled his hand to grab his heated erection, but Gon stopped him before he could reach it and holding it down.

  


He groaned.

  


“Gon, come  _on_ ,” He just about growled, “Come on, come on, come on—”

  


Gon silenced his babbling with a kiss and it was enough to calm him down, if only a little. The teasing was becoming too much and Killua just couldn't handle it anymore. It  _ached_  to be touched and Gon wasn't doing  _anything_  to help with that. He needed  _something_ —

  


A warm, hot hand was placed on his thigh, spreading his legs even more for room. Killua gripped Gon's hair as the hand traveled to his inner thigh, and slowly,  _slowly_  creeping towards his crotch. He let out a longing moan once he got what he wanted, and his thighs shivered from it.

  


“Hold on...” Gon mumbled as he pulled back and opened up the dresser drawer to bring out a tube of lube. Anger hissed through him, ready to snap, but surely it simmered once Gon returned with his heat and a tube of lube.

  


Popping the cap open and slicking his hand, warming the lube up before wrapping it around Killua's cock and pumped slowly, breaking the kiss, “You look so pretty, Killua.” He said in a deep voice, and Killua whimpered once more, cock twitching from the praise.

  


He knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

  


“Faster,” He strained out, “Go  _faster_ —”

  


The hand went faster, pumping him for all he was worth. A thumb rubbing against the head and slit, spreading pre-cum around. Gon's hand was big enough to surround him with intense heat and pleasure, and it had Killua's eyes rolling back into his head.

  


The lube only helped in it, and it was like a wet fantasy. He panted and held onto Gon closely, biting his lips to conceal most loud moans coming out.

  


“A-AH! Mm!” Killua wrenched out, tilting his head back on the pillow. Gon took that advantage to kiss over the marks he made, growling softly.

  


This was nothing compared to what he envisioned in his wet dreams. This was so much  _better_  than what he could ever picture it. He can see himself becoming addicted to this, to  _Gon_.

  


“You're so perfect Killua. So fucking perfect, and all mine...” He whispered amongst his ear, nibbling on it before going back to his neck and the pants had started to become even more harsher.

  


Hearing Gon cuss was  _so_  rare and it was unexpected, but Killua's body quickly reacted. It brought him closer to the edge, and static shocks coursed through his veins.

  


“Possessive, much?” Killua whispered in a moan, the hand tightening even more around his dick.

  


“Yeah, who wouldn't be? You're so amazing, Killua. There's not even a single word to describe how much you mean to me. ” The hand pumped him faster, and Killua felt dizzy, it was all too much.

_  
_

_  
_

_‘_ _Too much, too much, too much—’_

  


  


“Gon! I'm gonna—OH FUCK! I'm gonna—” The hand went faster than before, and the kisses trailed upwards to his mouth for a proper, explosive kiss and Killua felt like putty as the heat increased and squeezed tightly on his crotch before it released.

  


Tongues intertwined in a sensual dance as Gon's hand slowly pumped him through his orgasm, cum painting his knuckles and Killua's abs and crotch. The moan that was ripped from his throat was loud, long, and all for  _Gon_.

  


Little sparks were going off in his entire frame, and Killua felt he couldn't breathe throughout the process.

  


“Woah...” He heard Gon whisper against his mouth and he grunted, deep breaths coming out as he started to calm down from his high and broke the kiss.

  


Killua brought his right arm to cover his eyes, embarrassment pinching and poking at his skin. Sweat started to drip from his forehead, making his skin stick.

  


“You came...really fast,” Gon chuckled, pulling back to kiss Killua on his cheek.

  


Killua took a deep breath, trying to even his breathing out. “Shut...up...” He panted out.

  


Killua eyed Gon's entire outfit and seeing him still fully clothed made him whine and groan.

  


He pulled at the hem of his shirt, “Take this off,” Killua ordered in his breathy voice. Gon quickly did as told, the shirt being thrown to a corner in the room and Killua could  _finally_ feel around the firm chest muscles and arms.

  


His eyes directed themselves to the hard bulge of his jeans, and he knows that it has to be uncomfortable and tight. Killua placed his hand on it, rubbing it through the fabric.

  


“Why are you torturing yourself like this, Gon?” Killua questioned with a tease, tapping against the belt buckle now.

  


Gon chuckled, “Because, it was all about you, Killua. There was no need for my pleasure.”

  


Killua scoffed, “Don't be ridiculous, you need just as much attention as I do. You're just as important.”

  


Sitting up and pushing Gon back onto the bed, making his way to sit on his thighs and taking care of the offending belt and button. Once that's all done, he tugs it down and the jeans, along with the boxers, are now finally off.

  


Killua took his place between Gon's legs where his erection was and he could now take in all of Gon. His physique, his hard cock that he dreamed of for many nights was now only a few inches away, and much more enticing than he could ever imagine.

  


It had a good length on it, measuring around at least 7 inches with a wide girth. Twitching slightly in the cold air and Killua was sure he was salivating at this point.

  


With all of his courageous strength, Killua reached for it, pumping it slowly. He could barely reach the other side. The hiss and quick hand in his hair let's him know he's doing good; a smirk tugging at his lips.

  


“ _Killua_...” Gon breathed out deeply, tugging a little on the fluffy curls of hair, “Feels good.”

  


The vibrant blush changed to red, as Killua thought of doing something he'd never see himself doing before, but he's too horny to care. Leaning up a little, he took a little lick to the tip. Gon tensed as he gasped out a moan in shock.

  


It had a tangy taste to it, and the pre-cum dripping down the length added a salty taste, but it wasn't as unpleasant as he thought it would be. So, with that being in mind, it was time to get to work.

  


He smirked before licking even more, going up the sides and twirling his tongue around the head. The bucking of hips catches him by surprise, added by the pulling of his hair.

  


“Fuck, Killua,” Gon snarled, the look on his face making Killua shiver. “That's—ah, so fucking  _good_ , Killua...”

  


With a moan, Killua opened his mouth wider and sucked on the head, still using his tongue in his work. Another bucking of the hips made the cock go farther into his mouth. Gagging as he wasn't ready for that, pulling back.

  


“Just choke me while you're at it.” He said, strained, peering up at Gon with a glare. He felt his heart stop as he admired the look on his face.

  


The biting of his bottom lip, half lidded eyes fogged over with lust and some spikes falling over to touch his forehead.

  


“Sorry…” Gon mumbled. Killua was sure that it was a fake apology, if the smirk had anything to go by it.

  


Before he passes out from that face, he looked away and took a deep breath, preparing himself to go back to his previous task.

  


He licked the tip again before opening his mouth, bobbing his head slightly to get used to the feel of it in his mouth.

  


His cock was hard once more, and it dripped onto the sheets, but he was busy in what he was doing to bother with it. Making Gon feel good was all that was on his mind.

  


Gon groaned, tightening his grip on the sheets as he watched Killua. The insane sensation making everything discombobulated and blurry.

  


Killua held down his hips as he took him farther into his mouth, and he was thankful he did because those same hips bucked. He's sure he would've choked if he didn't restrain them. The cock in his mouth started to throb, and the strained moans were getting louder, ensuring him that Gon was nearing his end.

  


“Killua—I'm—”

  


Gon couldn't get his warning out fast enough, and emptied all his release into Killua's mouth. The shocked hum sent vibrations through his dick and up his body, and caused him to arch up into it, a loud moan falling out of his throat.

  


Killua swallowed each spurt, some dribbling out of the corner of his mouth, pumping him through it all. The taste wasn't of one he expected, but it wasn't enough to stop him from what he was doing.

  


With one last suck to the head, Killua swirled his tongue one more time before eventually pulling back. His deep breathing joining in with chorus to Gon, and they were both tired out.

  


Killua's erection was begging for attention, still weeping and now starting to ache, but he's too tired to even mess with it.

  


He'll just sleep it off.

  


A rub of a hand in his hair made him look up at Gon, seeing him with a dazed smile and half lidded eyes.

  


Killua chuckled a little from the look, climbing back up and laying beside Gon, rubbing his face in his chest. “Wow...” Gon mustered, placing his hand on Killua's back.

  


“Don't mention it,” Killua said, nuzzling into his chest.

  


“That was amazing. I've never felt anything like that before.”

  


“Well I'm glad you've experienced your first with me.”

  


“Yeah...” Gon kissed him on his forehead, completely different from happened minutes prior. “Have you done that before? You seemed to know what you were doing.”

  


“No, that was my first time trying that.” Killua admitted, looking up at Gon with a shy smile.

  


“Well damn,” Gon laughed, coming down from his high, “That either means that you're talented at anything you do or I was just  _really_  horny.”

  


Killua joined in with, “Probably both.” After that, both of them were laughing joyously.

  


Just...the fact of this being the next step into their relationship really brought amends to them both, and it's what they both wanted from the start.

  


Killua's laugh lowered to a soft giggle before eventually a yawn. Gon ran his hand through his hair, “Sleepy?”

  


“Mhm...” Killua nodded as his eyes started to feel heavy.

  


Gon chuckled, “You know we still gotta clean up.”

  


He was right, waking up in dried cum and sweat didn't sound the least  _appeasing_ , but his body didn't want to move anytime soon.

  


Killua furrowed his eyebrows, groaning. “Mm, do that in the morning, sleep now.” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he got comfortable. The color of dark blue flashed across his cheeks as he relaxed.

  


“Heh, okay. Don't blame me for when you wake up in dried mess in the morning. ” Gon pulled the covers over them, holding him close and putting his face in the soft strands of hair.

  


“No...promises...” Killua mumbled, and Gon chuckled.

  


“Goodnight Killua.” He said breathlessly as sleep started to overcome him as well.

  


Killua sighed, “Goodnight, Gon,” and they both fell into a wondrous deep sleep.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's no good, I haven't written anything smut based for a while, so I did the best I could. I didn't expect it to be that hard, either; I had to write it over at least 3 times!!! 
> 
> Ugh I'm tired (;´ρ`)... 
> 
> But anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter!!   
> (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡


	8. Still Here With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No! I-I call you idiot most of the time!”
> 
> “Yeah but not baby. This is your first time calling me that, isn't it baby?” Gon teased, rubbing noses with him.
> 
> “You know it is! There, I admitted it now could you please stop teasing me?! I'm sleepy!” Killua half shouted half whispered. 
> 
> Gon smiled, “Anything for you, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Love me like I'm never gonna leave..._
> 
> _Love me like I'm, yours, yours._
> 
> _Love me like I'm never gonna leave..._
> 
> _  
> [Love me like I'm, yours, yours](https://youtu.be/fYTMUcM6YYo)  
>  _

 

 

 

 

The weekend went by so fast that Killua couldn't keep up. All the make-out sections with Gon was much more of a distraction than ever, and Alluka was back sooner than he hoped for. He still remembers the day she came back, barging in through the door with a loud greeting while him and Gon were in a  _very_  hot, sensual tongue-kiss.

 

He jumped out of his lap, which he thought he'll never do, embarrassed out of his mind and heart beating hard against his chest. Alluka teased him about it the whole day, and he wasn't capable of looking her in the eye. Even though it happened 3 days ago, he was still traumatized by it; cuddling up to Gon's side.

 

“Aww, baby, it's okay. It was just a coincidence; bad timing. ” Gon smiled warmly as he ran his hand through Killua's hair.

 

“But it was my  _sister_. She saw us kissing,  _like that_  and I don't think I can ever come back from that.” Killua mumbled into his shirt, hiding his red face.

 

“ _Well_  we don't always have to go over your place to hang out. We have my apartment to go to, and we can do all the  _kissing_  and  _cuddling_  and  _sexy stuff_  here!” Gon stated, holding Killua closer.

 

As a matter of fact, they were at Gon's place right now, since Killua felt...awkward to bring him over to his place after that long ago incident. It was rather comforting and peaceful, knowing that there was no other person here, that it was just the two of them.

 

“You know, you're right.” Killua chuckles, “We've been going to my place for so long, I forgotten about yours.”

 

“And the walls are pretty thick, so just incase you wanna get down,” Gon leaned to whisper, “Nobody will be able to hear how loud you are.”

 

Oh  _shit_ —

 

Killua pushed his face away, rolling his eyes to seem annoyed but the blush gave him away. “And here I am, thinking you were innocent.” He closed his eyes.

 

“I thought you knew I wasn't ever since that night.”

 

“I'm talking about  _before_  that night, and you have such a dirty mouth.”

 

“You seemed to have liked it, don't think I didn't miss those little smirks and shivers you gave.” Gon smirked, “Maybe I should do it more often.”

 

“Keep it in the bedroom, Freecs.” Killua said, “Don't want you coming off as ‘freaky’ to everyone else.”

 

“What can I say? I am a ‘freak in the sheets’ and you love having a ‘Freecs in your sheets’.”

 

“Okay stop, don't ever say that again. That was too much cringe for me to handle.”

 

“You know it's true—”

 

“Okay! Moving onto another topic!” Because really, that was enough. Gon made a little pout, one that Killua kissed away.

 

“So, next Monday...” Killua started, and Gon already knew what he was talking about.

 

“You ready to meet my family, Killua?”

 

He sighed “Kind of? I mean, I'm really excited to meet them, but also a little anxious.” He gnawed on his bottom lip, the color of light green flashing on his cheeks and Gon traced his thumb over it.

 

“Aww, don't be Killua! I'm sure they'll accept you just the way you are!” Gon said, smiling down at him.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah! They aren't judgemental, and I for sure  _know_  they will be happy to know I have someone like you in my life to hold me down.”

 

It was a precious thing to think about, Gon's family accepting him as he is, thanking him for being in Gon's life and giving him hugs full of love and honor. His eyes became watery, tears ready to spill down his cheeks.

 

“I don't know what I'll do without you, Gon.” Killua hugged him, arms around his neck as tears came pouring down. “Thank you.”

 

Gon hugged him back, “Same goes to you, Killua. I don't care how many times I'll say this but I'll always be thankful for you. For actually giving me a chance.” He pulled back slightly, a light smile on his face.

 

“Did I ever tell you that people thought of me differently?”

 

Killua pulled back soon enough, shaking his head as he sniffles, “No”. A small hiccup came and Gon chuckled at the sound of it.

 

“You're so cute...” Gon wiped at his eyes, and Killua looked away. “But yeah, people used to think I was weird, because I always smiled at everything and I had crazy, spiky hair on top of my head.”

 

“The truth is, I didn't grow up with kids around my age, so when I would meet new people and kids my age, I was just so happy of the thought of making a friend. I would go around, greeting people with a big smile and just talk nonstop. But people thought it was  _weird_  of a kid to act so  _hyper_  and  _happy_ , especially at the age of 12. They even thought that I was on drugs that made me very crazy.”

 

Killua listened in, blinking up at the frown Gon had on his face. How could people think of him like that? Gon was, and still is, the nicest person he's ever met, and everything about him Killua loved. It made anger boil in his blood.

 

“But Aunt Mito and my great grandma, they never judged me for it. They knew that it was just how I was, and always will be.” Gon's smile came back, and the weight lifted off of Killua's heart. “And next it was Leorio and Kurapika. Then Alluka, and now...you.”

 

Gon cupped his cheek, those eyes looking at him so sweetly, “You guys chose me because of how I am. I didn't have to act differently or be insecure about myself. I could just be me, anytime and all the time, because that's what you all wanted.”

 

Their lips were only a few centimeters apart, and Killua held his breath.

 

“The real Gon Freecs.”

 

And Gon closed the distance, and this time, the kiss doesn't feel rushed. It wasn't driven by desire or heat, and the insistent need to be so close together that it  _hurts_ , no. It was just a sincere, heartwarming, passionate kiss that filled Killua's heart to the brim of love. Love for Gon, love for everything he has now.

 

Gon broke the kiss, and Killua was still in a trance from it. It took him awhile before he opened his eyes slowly, seeing Gon looking down at him with the same loving smile.

 

“Wow...” He swallowed, trying to get his words together. “I never thought...” He couldn't form a sentence, still dizzy from that memory erasing kiss.

 

Gon chuckled, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “Have you realised that we've gone from a topic of sex to one of truthful sadness?”

 

Killua sighed deeply, chuckling lightly. “Yeah, that's how it always is with you, Gon.” He straightened himself back up, no longer leaning on Gon but on the back of the couch.

 

Gon hummed before doing the same, though bringing his hand down to hold Killua's. It was quiet, everything that just happened running through their minds.

 

“Though, I would beat up every single person that said you were weird or on drugs.”

 

The statement surprised Gon and he looked to see Killua was a vicious glare. “They were wrong,  _all the way_ wrong. They didn't even give you a chance, just based off of looks and personality. I swear if I ever hear anyone calling you any of those names ever again, I'm going to lose my shit.” He sounded so serious.

 

Gon stayed quiet for a few moments, before burst of laughter came forth; Killua blinking rapidly before more anger bubbled up. “What?! This is not funny, Gon! I'm being dead serious! Why the fu—!”

 

A hand on his mouth silenced his rant, and Gon started to come down from his laughter.

 

“Wait! I  _know_  you're being serious, Killua! It's just—” He cleared his throat, panting as he smiles at Killua. “I've never expected someone that I thought was  _shy_  at first can turn into a completely cute and dangerous person.”

 

He took his hand off of his mouth, seeing the angry look quickly turn to one of sheepish.

 

“W-Well when you piss me off, you get a whole other side of Killua y-you don't wanna see!” He crossed his arms with an angry pout, averting eye contact.

 

“See?! Just that quick!” Gon chuckled before bringing him into another embrace, Killua squirming and tugging at his arms. He put his face into his neck, “I love you Killua.”

 

Killua stopped struggling, shocked as to what he just heard. Gon...loves him?

 

 _Loves_  him?

 

 _Him_ , of all people?

 

It was so...unexpected yet it was  _real_. Real enough for Killua to hold on forever.

 

He smiles widely, feeling giddy as he wraps his arms around Gon's neck, “I love you too, Gon. You idiot.”

 

He closed his eyes as vibrations of Gon's laughter puts him at ease.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

He let out a deep sigh, “Welp, this is it, the day I leave.”

 

Killua looks beyond the huge airport in front of him, bags in hand with Gon by his side. The Monday he leaves had come  _too soon_ , and here he was, saying goodbye to Alluka, Kurapika, and Leorio who went to see them off.

 

“It's only goodbye for 2 months, not forever.” Kurapika stated, making Killua roll his eyes.

 

“Well duh, I know that Kurapika. It's just the fact that I'm leaving my sister behind for the first time since....forever.”

 

“Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's in good hands!” Leorio grinned, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

 

Killua looked back at Kurapika, “Make sure you watch over  _both_  of them, please.”

 

Kurapika chuckled, “Already on it.”

 

“Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!” Leorio snarled, making Gon and Alluka giggle.

 

“Anyway brother! You and Gon should get going! Don't wanna miss your flight.” Alluka walked up to give them both a hug, while Leorio sulked in the background with a chuckling Kurapika.

 

“Okay, I'm gonna miss you, Alluka. And don't give Kurapika and Leorio any trouble. It's already good enough that they agreed to look over you, so don't give them a bad time.” Killua ordered; Alluka smiling in response,

 

“Okay brother! I promise!”

 

Killua smiled before he let her go in order for her to give Gon a hug next. He had to bend down to give her a hug, “I'll miss you, Gon! Make sure you watch over brother for me!” She said, squeezing much tighter.

 

“I will! Don't worry!” He promised before letting her go, and she went back to Kurapika's and Leorio side.

 

“We'll see you later, Kurapika and Leorio! I'll miss you all!” Gon said before grabbing his bags, and turning around to walk into the main area; Killua following.

 

“Yeah, see ya’ Pika, Old man!” Killua waved before running up to catch up to Gon. He could hear Leorio fuming in the back, making him snicker.

 

“Why do you call him that?”

 

Killua looked up at Gon, “Because, when I first met him, I thought he was an old man, but then it kind of just stuck so I just call him that to get on his nerves.” He poked Gon's side, “Just like how I call you an idiot.”

 

“Like how I call Killua beautiful? Because when I first met him I thought he was beautiful?”

 

Killua blushed as he was startled by the choice of words. “Uhm! Y-Yeah, like that...” He bit his bottom lip, looking away at the ground.

 

How can Gon just switch things around back on him? It was kind of unfair, considering that he's always being so affectionate and caring.

 

It was an addiction that he would never let go of.

 

Getting in through security was easier said than done, and then it was to waiting on the call of their flight. Gon had went off and got some snacks for them as they wait, Killua getting a travel pack size of chocorobos (which he was blessed to have). The majority of the snacks were sweet and sour, for Gon wanted him to be as comfortable and is it possible to love a person even more?

 

Soon enough, after about an hour, their flight was called, and off it was to board the plane. Their luggage already onboard as they went to search for the lane of their recommended seats. Killua soon found it, and also found himself being in the middle.

 

It was so suffocating. He barely had room to move and the person on the left of him had already fallen asleep as soon as the plane took off.

 

“So, Gon, after we get off our flight, where are we headed to?” Killua asked, getting comfortable in his seat that was in between Gon and some random stranger sleeping.

 

Gon smiled as he closed his eyes, “We get off in a nearby city that I keep forgetting the name of for some reason, but I remember the name of the flight so don't worry about us being on the wrong plane!” Gon quickly cut in when he saw Killua's eyes widen. “And then we take a ship to get to the island.”

 

“Oh okay,” Killua sighed as he closes his eyes. Might as well sleep while he has the chance. This is going to be a  _long_  flight.

 

A long flight that only Gon can make tolerable, once he wakes up, that is.

 

“Wait, you're not going to sleep already? Are you?”

 

Killua peeked one eye open to look at his pouting lover, it was so sad...

 

“Sorry, baby, but I'm tired. I'll-” He stopped, eyes wide as he started taking in what he just said. Gon's eyes wide as well.

 

“What...did you just call me?” Gon's eyes glimmered in hope, smile becoming wider by the second.

 

“Er...” Killua perked his lips,“I said...b-baby...”

 

“Aww! That's cute! You finally called me another name!” Gon pinched his red humming cheeks; Killua swiping them away.

 

“No! I-I call you idiot most of the time!”

 

“Yeah but not  _baby_. This is your first time calling me that, isn't it  _baby_?” Gon teased, rubbing noses with him.

 

“You know it is! There, I admitted it now could you  _please_  stop teasing me?! I'm  _sleepy_!” Killua half shouted half whispered, the other person beside moving in her sleep.

 

Gon smiled, “Anything for you,  _baby_.” After that, Gon stopped and went back to what he was doing before, looking out the window.

 

Killua groaned.

 

He used Gon's shoulder as a pillow, closing his eyes before letting out a deep breath. A humming tune came from Gon, and he relaxed and faded out into the darkness.

 

The bump of the plane was what woke him up, opening his eyes as some people started to clap.

 

 _‘Idiots…’_  Killua thought with an aggravated frown. It was completely uncalled and he's sure some more people groaned from being wakened up by as well, but all that matters was, that they made it and needed to board the ship ASAP.

 

The sound of chatter from people getting off the plane filled his ears, but there was one specific voice that stood out from the rest, “Hey, Killua, wake up. We gotta get off the flight.”

 

A hand started rocking him, and he groaned.

 

“I'm up, I'm up. ” Killua sat up, eyes still blinking as he was still not used to the bright light inside.

 

“Well come on,” Gon smiled at him as he still needs Killua to move in order to get through the lane.

Killua groaned once more.

 

More traveling means more headaches to prepare for and more people to be around.

 

But it's for Gon so, he'll deal with it for him.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

“How come the ship ride seemed much longer than the actual flight?” Killua questioned, walking beside Gon.

 

“Maybe because you weren't asleep this time?” Gon said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Know what, that actually reminds him...

 

“Killua, why do you fall asleep a lot?”

 

The question peeked his interest, and he turned to look into those golden brown eyes. “I...don't know, actually. It's always happened to me, especially in long rides and travels.” He shrugged, furrowing his eyebrows with a frown.

 

“Hey, don't make that face, you'll get wrinkles like that.” Gon said, catching Killua off guard.

 

He snickered, imagining it. “Yeah, you're right. I'm too young to have wrinkles.”

 

But back to the topic beforehand.

 

“But yeah, I don't know why I fall asleep like that. Maybe it's because of my condition.” A light green blush as well as a thinking face.

 

“Did you ever do research on it?”

 

“Well yeah, of course, but not much. It's so rare, that there aren't many studies of it, so I just stopped. I'll experience whatever that wasn't documented and knows that a side effect of it.”

 

Gon hummed, nodding in agreement. “Well hopefully nothing bad happens in the long run...” He smiles, taking his head and kissing the knuckles.

 

Killua breaks eye contact, too embarrassed.

 

They've walked for a while in comforting silence before coming upon a hill, and a big house came into view.

 

Killua squinted his eyes as he got closer to the house, seeing someone move around in the front yard.

 

“Aunt Mito!” Gon ran once he saw the woman, tending to the flowers in the front. She perked her head up, eyes wide.

 

“Gon?!” She said, a smile on her face as Gon catches her in a hug.

 

“Hey Aunt Mito!” Gon squeezes harder, but it wasn't too much. The much shorter woman chuckled as she rubs his back, “Hey sweet boy, oh I didn't expect you back so soon.”

 

Gon chuckled, releasing her. “Well I missed you Aunt Mito! And grandma! By the way, how is she doing?”

 

“She's doing just fine. She actually is in her bedroom for her daily nap.” She looks behind Gon, doing a double take and Killua knows that he's been seen.

 

“Uhm? Who's that Gon?” She asks, curious.

 

Gon smiles, going back to where Killua was and pulling him into a side hug. “This is Killua! My best friend  _and_  boyfriend!”

 

Killua's cheeks flare red, “Gon! Don't say that so casually! It's embarrassing!”

 

“Well it's true! You're my boyfriend!  _And_  the love of my life, of course I have to tell my aunt!”

 

Killua was about to go off on him again for being embarrassing, but Mito stepped in to save him. “Oh, so you're Killua? It's a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled warmly, bringing him into a hug, startling him a little.

 

“Gon has told me so much about you,“ She pulled back from the hug, “Everytime me or his grandmother brought your name up, he'll just glow up and go on and on about you. He even told me about his little crush on you!”

 

“Aunt Mito!” Gon pouted as he flushed, Killua chuckling at the sight.

 

 _Finally_.

 

“But I'm just so happy to finally meet you, and you being his boyfriend no less! I'm pretty sure he's a hassle to handle, isn't it?”

 

Killua nodded, “Yeah, no doubt. Him and my sister act  _just_  alike, so handling them both was a special born talent of mine.”

 

They both laughed it off, and Gon just continued to sulk in the background. Mito calmed down first, taking in a deep breath, “Well, let's get your bags inside. I'm sure you're exhausted from the long trip.”

 

Gon stretched and yawned, “You know it, Aunt Mito.” He grabbed both of their bags, Killua raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Uhm, Gon? I can carry by own bags.”

 

“I know, but I want to do it for Killua, like a good boyfriend.” Gon says with that warm from, and Killua flushes from it.

 

“Y-Yeah, okay, whatever...” He mumbles out, Mito laughing from their little antics. Killua could see himself growing to like this woman.

 

He saw them both leave off for the house, obviously talking to each other on the way. He stayed behind, looking around at Gon's place of childhood, and he was surrounded with nothing but nature.

 

Just like Gon said it would be, and could just imagine a little version of him running around with that bright smile, and Mito looking at him with the same smile. Gon had so much freedom as a child, and he wishes he could've experienced the same thing...

 

“Hey, Killua! You coming?!”

 

He heard Gon call out, seeing him leaning against the door frame. “Yeah...” He answers back, walking forward to the house.  
Once he steps foot inside, Gon grabs his hand and woven their fingers together.

 

“You looked so beautiful out there, you know that?” Gon spoke honestly, spotting Killua's eyes.

 

“You say that all the time,” He rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“And I'll keep saying it, because Killua  _is_  beautiful in anything he does.” Gon leans down to kiss his forehead, and Killua sighs in happiness.

 

“I love you...”

 

“I love you too, Killua.”

 

“Hey, do you boys mind helping me with dinner?”

 

Gon was quick to answer, “No at all, Aunt Mito!” He went in and made his walk for the kitchen. Killua decided it would be best if he helped too, it will get things done faster and food cooked quicker.

 

And he  _surely_  was starving by now.

 

Not wasting anytime, he got to what Mito had asked for him to do, and the quality time he's spending with Gon's family is something that he could get used to.

 

It was...everything he ever wanted in a family, after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I swear these two will be the death of me, they are just so precious (well for now they are ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ). This chapter was kinda easy for me to write, all the ideas just came pouring and my fingers were typing them out with ease. 
> 
> XD Sometimes I don't even know what to say in these notes, just want to talk about random stuff. But anywho! Hoped you all enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter! (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡


	9. I Wonder...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mito smiled sadly, squeezing a little tighter on Killua's hand. Killua saw hope and desperation shining in her eyes, and felt sympathetic for her. He knows she's worried, and actually wants them both to be happy.
> 
> It was like she knew that they both needed each other in order to thrive and be happy.
> 
> And, she wasn't completely wrong, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Flashbacks, Angst, and Fluff coming your way*
> 
> Please, enjoy! ♡

 

 

 

_Once he was diagnosed, Killua didn't know how to follow through with his condition. Not knowing how severe or life threatening it could be, or how much medicine he needs to take a day._

 

_Predominantly, he had caused a health scare among his family and those who lived nearby, and it made things more complicated and worse. It was to the point to where he had to be put in quarantine; it was too much of a risk to take. All the stress had worked up his nerves out in a cold sweat._

 

_Everything felt new to him. When he was diagnosed, he didn't know where to go or how to just be himself without the constant reminder that he has a condition that doesn't have a lot of research on. Scientists took upon the chance to look over him and use him for that specific purpose, even if it made him feel used, though it was for an important cause._

 

_During that time, the only person he talked was his little sister, Alluka. She was the only one to help him through hard times and always brought out the best in him. Supported him and believed in him when no one ever did. That's why he only relied on and trusted her than other person he has ever known or met afterwards._

 

_That's why, when he promised to get away, that he'll bring her along with him. It wasn't easy, for his family was asking nicking questions and trying to stop him from leaving, but it wasn't enough to make him stay. Staying there will only bring more stress and he was already beyond worried about his health as it is._

 

_Being locked up in a room where anything could happen, had been the one to convince him and Alluka was all for it._

 

_“Brother, what's the plan?” She asked, legs crossed on the floor of his room with a stuffed brown bear._

 

_Killua tapped his finger against the floorboard, snuggling into his blanket as he hummed with a smile. “First,” He grabbed his laptop, “We're going to do some research.”_

 

_“Oh”, Alluka scooted closer to him, looking down expectantly at the PC. “What kind of research?”_

 

_“Research that consist of us looking for an apartment.” Killua said as he typed into the search bar, pressing enter once done and a lot of results popped up in seconds._

 

_“And we have to make sure that it's far from this place,” He noted as he scrolled through._

 

_Alluka nodded, helping her brother with the search._

 

_It was quiet in due time, crickets chirping outside as frequent taps of keys hit the air every so often._

 

_Killua checked the time to seen it had passed a few minutes after, eyebrows furrowing in confusion._

 

_Alluka seemed to take note as well, with an equally confused expression. Where were they?_

 

_A knock or two came from the door, signaling Alluka to get up and open it. Killua already knew what it was, holding his hands out when Alluka returned with his plate._

 

_“Here you go, brother.” Alluka says, handing him his prescribed medication as well._

 

_“Thanks, sis.” He smiles at her before opening his pill bottle, “While I eat, you can look for us an apartment.”_

 

_“Okay!” Alluka was quick to get to it, taking the laptop into her lap and Killua chuckling lightly at her in amusement._

 

_Alluka always wanted to be his ‘little assistant’ and seeing the happiness glimmer in her eyes is all he could ask for._

 

_It was cute._

 

_Throwing the pills in his mouth, he took the juice to swallow them down along with the bitter taste, and it was to eating his food. Killua brought another spoonful to his mouth when, “Mm! I think I found something!”_

 

_Killua looked up, seeing Alluka facing the laptop to him with a bright smile, a website pulled up with a title that says ‘Yorknew Apartments’._

 

_“It's far from here! And it's almost outside city limit, since you don't like large crowds! Not a lot of people are there, and is close to a candy shop so you could get sweets without having to go far!”_

 

_Now, that's speaking his language._

 

_Killua smiled as he took the laptop back, scrolling through with squinted eyes. Alluka was right, it was an eccentric apartment complex to stay at. The good view, without the concern of large crowds, and don't forget about the close candy shop._

 

_It was perfect._

 

_“Brother! You're blushing light blue!” Alluka said, seeing the color expand across his face. He looked to her with a joyous smile and a chuckle,_

 

_“It's because I'm happy.” He said, forgetting all about his food and putting the laptop to the side to hug Alluka. He pecked her forehead, causing her to giggle cutely._

 

_She returned the embrace, “Aww! I'm happy that you're happy, brother!” She pulled back to peck his cheek, seeing the color change to light pink._

 

_“Are you embarrassed, brother?” She hoped she was right._

 

_“Kind of...maybe...” He looked down at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes._

 

_“Aww you are! That's so cute, brother!” Alluka giggled, running her hand through his hair. She gasped as she realized, “So that means that you are basically like a mood ring! Because your blush changes color to your emotions!”_

 

_Killua grumbled, picking his plate up and picking at the now cold food. “Don't compare me to a mood ring. Mood rings don't have medical issues to deal with.”_

 

 _“_   _Yeah, but brother! That's incredible! Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore perfect, you prove me wrong everytime!”_

 

_Alluka bounced a little on the floor, “That means I'm gonna have to get a ‘mood ring’ chart if I'm ever going to know what you're feeling.”_

 

_“Ugh, okay, can you please stop being embarrassing?” Killua pouted, handing Alluka his plate when a knock came again._

 

_“And will you ever stop being adorable?” She said as she made way for the door and giving them the plate. When she came back, she grabbed her stuffed bear and leaned on Killua's shoulder._

 

_Killua ignored her question, going back to the laptop. “Alright, enough distractions, time to get back to business.”_

 

_Alluka giggled at the obvious avoidance, “Okay, brother.”_

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

“Thanks, boys, I appreciate all of your help.” Mito thanked them with a kind smile.

 

“No problem, Aunt Mito! You don't have to thank us!” Gon said, stirring the contents in the pot before letting it simmer.

 

“Yeah, we'll always love to help.” Killua smiled softly as he set up the plates and placing a vase of a few flowers on the dining table.

 

Mito nodded, her smile still on her face as she watched them work for a while. Without their help, she's sure dinner would've taken at least 2 hours, but now it's almost done in less than 1.

 

She looked around before her eyes landed on Killua. “Hey, Killua, can I speak to you for a moment?” She asked.

 

He stopped abruptly, in a moment of surprise, looking up at the older woman. Nodding his head slowly, he walked towards her.

 

“Gon, make sure you keep stirring! Don't let them simmer for too long!” She called back out, and Killua thinks it's to distract him from his disappearance.

 

“Yes ma'am!”

 

Mito walked towards the couch, sitting down and then patting the spot beside her, signalling Killua to sit. Killua followed, still a little confused as to why she called him out of the kitchen.

 

“Now, Killua, I'm pretty sure Gon has already told you about his past.” She stated, with a sad smile, “And I'm sure he's told you that you're special to him.”

 

Killua blinked at her, nodding and waiting for her to continue. Mito chuckled, gazing down at her hands in her lap.

 

“The reason why I brought you here is because, I don't want you to leave him off at a bad end.” She looked back up at him, Killua's breath hitching at the sad look in her eyes. “I'm not ordering you to stay with him, I will never force a relationship on you boys. It's just...if things go badly and aren't working out, at least keep in touch with him.”

 

She lifted her hand to hold Killua's in a soft grasp, putting it on his knee. “You mean so much to him, and I know he means so much to you, but not everything have happy endings, and I don't want you or Gon to feel lonely or be sad when it doesn't go as planned. So please, please keep in touch with one another.”

 

Mito smiled sadly, squeezing a little tighter on Killua's hand. Killua saw hope and desperation shining in her eyes, and felt sympathetic for her. He knows she's worried, and actually wants them both to be happy.

 

It was like she knew that they both needed each other in order to thrive and be happy.

 

And, she wasn't completely wrong, either.

 

He reached for each one of her hands and holding them in one, while his other laid on top. He said with a small smile, “I promise that we'll keep talking, even if things go left, though I'm pretty sure that's a slim chance of that happening so you can stop worrying, Aunt Mito.”

 

A tear drop came from her eye as she sighed in relief and smiled, quickly wiping her eyes. She hugged him, “Thank you...” She practically whispered, and Killua hugged back.

 

“Hey, Aunt Mito! I think the food's don—” Gon came into the living room area, smile quickly fading as a concerned look took over. “Is everything okay?”

 

Mito pulled away, nodding, “Yes, everything is just fine.” She wiped her eyes once more, “Did you turn off the stove?”

 

Gon gasped in realization, “No! Oh, I forgot!” He ran back in the kitchen, leaving Mito to chuckle at him.

 

“Oooh Mito, who is this pretty young man?”

 

A much elderly voice pronounced; Killua turning around to see who it belonged to (as well as blushing red at the words used to describe him.)

 

Grandma Abe was standing a little to his right, since he was still faced to Mito. When did she get here? How come he didn't hear her?

 

Mito chuckled, “Well, he's—”

 

“He's the love of my life, is what he is!”

 

Gon interrupted her, standing proudly in the living room with a wide grin. “And also, hey grandma! It's nice to see you up!”

 

Killua felt like his face would melt off with how hot it was getting.

 

“Nice to see you too, Gon.” She went over to give him a soft hug, before releasing him and going back over to Killua. “And it's so nice to meet you, as well.” She gave him a hug, Killua tensing up before eventually relaxing and returning it.

 

“Oh, grandma, that's Killua! AKA My boyfriend!” Gon smiled brightly, and she pulled back.

 

“He is so handsome and such a delight.” She said with a kind smile and Killua ducked his head in hope of hiding his blush.

 

“Okay, now that we all know each other, let's go eat. Don't want all our prep for this to go to waste.” Mito had said, and Killua couldn't thank her enough for the save.

 

“Alright! Let's go, grandma! I'll fix you your plate first!”

 

“Okay, dear.”

 

Gon reached to hold Abe's hand, and walled with her to the kitchen. Mito patted Killua on the back, making him look up at her through his bangs. “You too, Killua.”

 

He sighed, calming his nerves as much as he can before getting up and trudging to the kitchen, Mito following behind with a chuckle.

 

He smiled.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

The dinner was one that Killua enjoyed, especially when it was different when him and his sister had dinner. The only time he had dinner with more than 2 people was when he was still living with his family, and it wasn't as...inviting as this one.

 

The many laughs he had when Mito told stories like of how Gon got stuck in his favorite shirt, and how she found him hanging upside down on a tree limb because his shorts got caught on a stick. It was one wished he could've seen for himself.

 

“Alright boys, you can go finish unpacking. I'll be doing the cleaning,” Mito said as they both put their dishes in the sink.

 

“You're sure, Aunt Mito? We can still help.” Gon said as he turned his head to look at her.

 

“Yes it's fine, and I'm sure you both are very tired from your trip. Go on and settle down, you both need it.” Mito said, turning on the hot water to get started on the dishes.

 

“Okay! Come on, Killua!” Gon said before grabbing Killua's hand and attention, pulling him out of the kitchen. He yelped, as he wasn't ready to be dragged out.

 

They both went upstairs, with Gon in the lead, and they both ended up in his old bedroom. It still looks the same, and Killua's pretty sure Mito did some cleaning early on before they've arrived.

 

Their luggage was leaning near the door, tilted towards them as if they were awaiting their arrival. Gon sighed loudly with a bright smile before saying, “Alright! Let's get to unpacking!”

 

They both moved fluently throughout the room. Both putting up clothes and necessities without much trouble. Killua having to ask Gon is it okay for him to put some in the empty dresser drawers, because he didn't want to invade his space.

 

Of course Gon said yes in the end, along with some embarrassing comments and a bright smile, and Killua went back to work with a flushed neck.

 

As he was just folding up a shirt and putting it in the drawer, his eyes landed upon something. It was a picture, and Killua squinted his eyes at it before picking it up.

 

The picture was of a young Gon, smiling brightly while holding up a catch of fish. Killua smiled at it, touching it slightly.

 

“What's Killua looking at?”

 

He heard Gon's footsteps get closer from behind him before he was intentionally leaning over his shoulder and arms wrapped around him. He smiled instantly once he realized what is was,

 

“Oh! This picture was taken when I was 5, and that fish was the first I've ever caught. I was really happy when I did,” He explained, with Killua looking at him now.

 

“So, did fishing become a hobby for you after that?” He asked, curious.

 

“Yeah! Well, I still do it every now and then, and it still brings me that happiness I felt a long time ago,” Gon said with a chuckle, rubbing his cheek with Killua's. “I could teach you, sometime?”

 

He leaned into the touch, “Heh, maybe when we have time, but right now we have to finish putting up our stuff,” Killua turned his face in order to give Gon a kiss on the cheek, and he let go.

 

It took a total of 30 minutes before they were all done, and then it was off to the bathroom to bathe. Gon insisting for them to do it together loudly with a smile, and Killua stuttering out, “ _Y-You idiot! You can't just s-say that so...casually!_ ”

 

But at last, with a pout, puppy dog eyes, and a beg, he was quick to give in.

 

“Baby, you're so tense. Relax some, I'm not gonna bite.” Gon said, sitting behind Killua as he washed his back.

 

“I know...it's just, this is  _really_ embarrassing...” Killua mumbled out, looking down at the bubbles in the water. Gon squeezed out the water in the sponge to wash off the suds on his back.

 

“How? It's just us, and we've seen each other naked before...” He smirked, grabbing the shampoo.

 

Killua blushed at the memory, “But that was different! We were in the high of emotion! So don't tease me about that or compare it to this.”

 

“But we know how each other look  _down there_ , so might as well let go of the tension and embarrassment.” Gon's voice hummed like a melody, “It's just  _us_.”

 

Killua hummed as he felt hands work there way through his hair, massaging his scalp. He helped him cool down, leaning back onto Gon with his eyes closed.

 

“See? That's much better, huh?”

 

“Mm...” He silently agreed.

 

They both took turns washing each other in silence and warmth. There was also a little splash war (that Killua won), before they decided to get out. Drying off and putting on night clothes, Killua blushed all the while. This was still new to him, so it will take awhile to adjust.

 

Gon saw him staring as he put on his tank top and  _winked_ , teasing him and Killua was sure that sent heat flashing through his body, but he quickly shook it off and got into the bed. Pulling the covers up to hide his red face.

 

He felt Gon get into the bed, facing away from him it seemed, and Killua was confused. They always cuddled up together so....this was new. Maybe Gon was giving him time to cool down? Shrugging, Killua snuggled even more into the covers and closed his eyes.

 

He was about to drift off to sleep, but then hearing some movement from Gon and mumbles from him woke him up a little.

 

“Killua...” It sounded soft, and it made him think if Gon was talking in his sleep. It would be cute but an aggravation though if it was.

 

But his assumption was quickly thrown out the window as he felt Gon turned over before he wrapped his arm around his waist, kissing his neck.

 

Killua's breath hitched, eyes wide. “G-Gon?!” He stuttered.

 

“I love you...” Gon snuggled up closer, burrowing his face into the back of his neck and let out a large exhale.

 

Killua laid there quietly as his blush expanded to his neck, a shy smile on his face. “I love you too, Gon.”

 

“Now and always?”

 

He chuckled, “How about now and forever?” He took Gon's hand into his own, interlocking their fingers.

 

“Deal.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to finish this chapter but at last, it's finally done! (*´ω`*) and I've just realized that most (literally all) ended with 3k words or more, so I hope you enjoy long chapters! ♡
> 
> Also, would you kindly leave comments and kudos? I really need motivation and some ideas to finish this... 
> 
> But yeah, enough of me, and as always I'll see you in the next one! (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡


	10. Will I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gon! I've been looking for you, breakfast's ready!” He said, having Gon let go of him. He turned to face him, hands on his hips. “Where were you?”
> 
> He winked, the tip of his tongue out, “Secret~. You'll know soon enough, promise. And just to let you know,” He lowered into a whisper as he leaned closer to Killua's ear.
> 
> “You look good in those shorts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soo....title has changed? Yeah, the name "The Color Of You" wasn't really doing it for me, so I changed it. Is this title even better? Let me know what you think. 
> 
> But anywho, please enjoy! ♡

 

 

_They've planned to leave that Friday night._

 

_Packing their bags the following day they've settled their leave, and hiding anything that could cause suspicions. It wasn't easy. Considering the many checkups and routines Killua had to endure for the week. It was troubling, but it's not enough to tip him over the edge._

 

_Taking extra precautions, Killua had also took the chance to hack into the security cameras that are in-and-out of the mansion. Making sure to shut them down without sounding an alarm._

 

_It paid off in the end, and Killua couldn't be happier. The night of the leave arrived, and Alluka met up in Killua's room with a big smile on her face. She was basically shaking in her shoes with excitement. “Brother, we finally get to leave this place! Oh I can't wait!”_

 

_Killua chuckled, reaching for his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “I am too, but you need to stop bouncing or you'll put a hole in the floor.” He said with a smirk, and Alluka soon stopped with a small blush._

 

_“Now get your things, we need to leave here as fast as possible.”_

 

_“Yes sir!” Alluka grabbed her bright pink bag and cuddly teddy bear before going to Killua's side. They both quietly walked out and closed the door without a peep. Now, they have to make it through the long halls and down the big stairs and then it's home free._

 

_Hiding amongst the shadows and making quiet footsteps, they were almost to the stairs and so far, no one had turned a corner or came out of room. This was a night of luck for them, and they both couldn't be more grateful._

 

_Alluka stayed behind a little, letting Killua take the lead. He had to keep checking on her to make sure she didn't get snatched back; something that he doesn't even want to think about could happen. Though, she did looked deep in thought, and he wonders what's on her mind._

 

_“Brother?”_

 

_Killua looked back at her, seeing her biting her bottom lip, tugging at the corner of dress. “Yeah, Alluka?” He whispered._

 

_“Uhm..don't you think we should...travel around for a bit?”_

 

_Her big, blue eyes looked up at him, looking nervous and a little frightful for his answer. Killua was confused as to why she had that look on her face, but what he did know was that he didn't like it._

 

_“I mean, we have a lot of money to supply us in our savings, and...I think it would be fun to go see the world and it's different orientations.” She reasoned, biting her bottom lip and looking down. Killua has always known Alluka was fascinated in all things creative and unique. She always had talked about traveling and studying artifacts; bringing back souvenirs from other places to have in a collection._

 

_Killua would never take that away from her, never as much as their family already have. He walked to her, grabbed both of her hands, making her look up again. “Alluka, if you wanna travel the world, then we'll do it. I love you, and I want you to be happy.”_

 

_All the doubt and nervousness erased from her face, and was replaced with a happy bright grin. Next thing he knows, he's engulfed in a tight, strong hug. “I love you too, brother! Thank you so much for this!”_

 

_Killua patted her back, “Not a problem, Alluka, I'll do anything for you,” He pulled back from the embrace, “But we need to keep moving. Anyone could walk by and se—”_

 

 _“Where are you headed to, Killu?_ ”

 

_Killua froze in sheer shock at the voice, and the simple face that they've been caught. He saw Alluka's eyes widen, clamping onto him tightly as she stares at the figure behind him._

 

_He started to tremble, and held Alluka's hand tighter as he faced who only calls him that name,_

 

 _“Illumi..._ ”

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

He felt a small kiss on his forehead, the feeling so sweet and soft that it made him smile a little. Another kiss on his cheek and his eyes fluttered open, seeing himself now facing the culprit of those kisses. “Good morning Killua,” Gon spoken softly.

 

“Hmm...morning,” Killua pecked his mouth before making a move to sit up, stretching his arms above his head.

 

“Had a goodnight sleep?”

 

“Eh, could've been better, especially since  _someone_  couldn't stop tossing and turning in their  _sleep._ ” Killua rolled his eyes, sitting up to stretch and then getting out of the bed.

 

Gon chuckled, “I was hot in the night, Killua! I basically sweated through my tank top.” He pointed to the damp spot on his chest for proof.

 

“Well if you were hot, you should've gotten from under the cover.” Killua changes his shirt, putting on a light blue sleeveless top, with a chocorobot picture in the front. The words ‘Kawaii Robot’ printed on it. Finished with tight black shorts. “I'm going to go wash up.”

 

“Okay, Aunt Mito should be cooking breakfast.” He heard Gon say before leaving the room and entering the bathroom. Taking care of business before leaving to go down the stairs and make way for the kitchen. The delicious smell of various cooked food had his mouth watering.

 

Mito looked up from her pan of bacon when she heard him walk in, “Good morning Killua.” She greeted with a warm smile. He smiled back, “Good morning Mito.”

 

“You're just in time for breakfast. I've just finished cooking the last of it.” Mito said before turning off the stove and placing the sizzling bacon on a plate. She walked over to the sink and put the pan in it.

 

“Okay, and did Gon come down here?” He asked, looking around as if he could spot him at any second. “Well yes, but since he still saw me working on breakfast, he decided to go outside to spare time.” She answered, “If you plan on searching for him, can you tell him that breakfast is ready?”

 

“Of course.” Killua nodded, before walking out and going up the stairs again to retrieve his shoes. He brought another pair along, being slides that he can ‘ _slide_ ’ into, and quickly went to put those on. He soon made it back and out the door he went, looking for one idiotic, clumsy oaf that's his boyfriend.

 

5 minutes into the search and Killua hasn't found not spec that spoke Gon, it's like he disappeared into thin air. ‘ _Where is he?_ ’ He thought as he was starting to become irritated. Their breakfast was waiting for them and here they are playing an unofficial game of hide and seek.

 

He snarled, “Gon! You idiot, where are you?!” His blush changed from light blue to light green in a second.

 

“Right behind you!”

 

Killua heard before feeling a warm mass on his back, and arms wrapped around his waist. “Hey Killua!” Gon basically screamed into his ear and kissed his cheek.

 

Fiery red became the color, “Gon! I've been looking for you, breakfast's ready!” He said, having Gon let go of him. He turned to face him, hands on his hips. “Where were you?”

 

He winked, the tip of his tongue out, “ _Secret~_. You'll know soon enough, promise. And just to let you know,” He lowered into a whisper as he leaned closer to Killua's ear.

 

“You look good in those shorts.”

 

A flash of white entered his vision and red colored his face, “W-Whatever, Gon! Let's just go i-inside and eat...” He turned away to walk towards the house that wasn't that far away, Gon following close behind with a large smile. Once they were back inside, Mito was standing at the door with a frown and a very annoyed look.

 

Gon apologized for making them both wait so long for him to return, and Mito dropped the act, but not without a few words that had Killua chuckling. Everyone was soon seated and gave their thanks, before eating and enjoying the delicious food. Killua even asked Mito to give him lessons.

 

A month in, and June was coming to an end. The summer has never been this hot for Killua, and Gon had told him that in Whale Island, it's always hot, no matter what season. Killua didn't doubt the saying, for everyday felt like he had been stuck in a roasting oven. Though, it was good that he bonded more with both Mito and his grandmother.

 

Seeing into Gon's childhood experiences was one he wished he could've been there for. He's pretty sure Alluka would've loved it too, just to get  _away_  instead of being trapped. The memories sent cold chills down his Killua's spine and made his hands shake.

 

“Hmm, Killua, are you okay?” Gon's voice came in, looking at him with a concerned look. “Uh, yeah, just thinking about some stuff...” He answered, cuddling closer to Gon's chest. They were currently outside, leaning back on the trunk of a large tree, the leaves providing shade from the burning sun.

 

“Like?”

 

“Like...uhm,” Killua's mind went blank mid-sentence, thinking of something else to say. “T-That  _secret_  you've said you had for me. It's been a month...” Gon smirked and nodded,

 

“Well yeah, it's for a  _really_  special day and that day is coming up soon. You're gonna have to wait a little longer, sorry...” A large groan was his response and a sheepish chuckle resounded from it. “I promise you'll love it when it's time.”

 

“But  _Gon_ , you know I'm impatient.”

 

“I know, but for this you're going to  _have_  to be  _patient_.” He pressed a kiss on his forehead and hugged him closer. “Ugh, well can I at least have a hint?” He asked.

 

Gon cooed, “Aww, but I did give you a hint: it's for a special day! A day that's only a couple of weeks away and we'll celebrate it!” Killua blinked up in confusion, this special day sounds so important to Gon, but how come he doesn't want to tell him? Didn't they agree to open up more to each other?

 

“O...Okay? I will never doubt you.” Killua saw Gon raise an eyebrow before laughing it off. He didn't know why, but decided not to ask about it, and bask in the nature around them. He closed his eyes and leaned more onto Gon for support.

 

Well, just like Gon had said, he would have to wait and see. Gon looked down at him, getting the last bit of his chuckles out. “Aww, baby, are you mad? I'm not laughing at you.”

 

Killua's eyes shot open at the pet name, embarrassment stinging through his veins. “N-No, I'm not mad. And stop being embarrassing.” He mumbled out.

 

“Oh, okay  _baby_. As long as you're okay.” He teased with the word, leaning down to kiss him. Killua hummed in shock before slowly kissing back. He guesses, that makes up for the embarrassment.

 

Gon pulled back, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, the first of this story. Sorry for not updating for some time, got caught up on a lot of things (whoops) (-ω-；) but I hoped you enjoyed this little bit, and as always, I'll see you in the next one! (I promise it'll be longer). (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡


End file.
